


The Firestarter

by Nykyo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, romantica - Freeform, scene di sesso descrittivo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlino è innamorato di Artù, ma ha un piccolo, scottante problemino: ogni volta che si eccita le cose intorno a lui prendono fuoco.<br/>Artù decide di aiutarlo affrontando la questione di petto. Dentro un fienile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Firestarter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Ringrazio [Vahly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2635241) per la fanart :)
> 
> A **Lori** , perché alla fine le mie storie appartengono tutte a lei <3

**The Firestarter**  
   
   
   
   
 _"E se tu sei il fuoco raffreddati un poco | le tue mani ora avranno da tenere qualcosa”_  
 _(Giovanna D’arco - Fabrizio De Andrè)_  
   
   
   
   
«Merlino?» Artù era troppo distratto dalla curiosa espressione sul viso del suo servitore per accorgersi di come la luce delle candele che rischiaravano la stanza si fosse fatta di colpo molto più fioca. Del resto l’impennata improvvisa delle fiamme nell’enorme camino avrebbe reso difficile a chiunque notare la differenza. Artù, comunque, non si era accorto nemmeno di quella.  
«Merlino?»  
Merlino, stava guardando il focolare di marmo istoriato. Fissava un punto ben preciso dietro le sue spalle, aveva le guance rosse come tizzoni ardenti e un’incrinatura di quello che pareva perfetto sgomento gli segnava lo sguardo.  
Artù lo osservò, sentendosi invisibile – cosa che non gli era mai successa tanto spesso come da quando lo aveva al suo servizio – ma un attimo dopo notò l’ansia evidente che aleggiava sui lineamenti di Merlino e scordò subito il principio di irritazione che l’aveva solleticato nel vedersi ignorato in maniera tanto palese.  
Sembrava che Merlino fosse addirittura spaventato.  
In un gesto del tutto automatico, le dita di Artù corsero al coltello da scalco che aveva abbandonato nel piatto solo un attimo prima. Lo strinse nel pugno, pronto ad ogni evenienza, mentre si voltava di scatto all’indietro, aspettandosi di cogliere chissà quale minacciosa e incombente presenza che si apprestasse a colpirlo alla schiena, aggredendolo a tradimento. Ma non trovò proprio nulla che potesse giustificare l’aria allarmata del suo servo.  
Come al solito il letto troneggiava proprio al centro dell’alloggio, con le cortine semi aperte ai due lati delle quali, a distanza di sicurezza dai tendaggi, due poderosi candelabri di ferro battuto reggevano ognuno una dozzina di ceri le cui fiammelle danzavano appena nell’aria ferma della stanza.  
Non c’era nulla di strano.  
Nessun mostro, nessun sicario, nessuno stregone malintenzionato che si fosse introdotto nei suoi appartamenti e che ora si preparasse ad assalirlo di soppiatto.  
Nulla che potesse giustificare lo spavento che, per un istante, era parso balenare negli occhi di Merlino.  
Artù tornò a guardarlo, sentendosi quanto meno perplesso.  
La paura, però, sembrava già svanita dal suo viso, tanto che Artù non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se per caso non l’aveva solo immaginata, ma Merlino non pareva comunque molto più presente di prima.  
«Merlino?» ripeté incerto Artù, piantando distrattamente il coltello nella polpa tenera di un innocente e innocuo cosciotto di montone arrosto. «Va tutto bene?»  
 

*

  
   
   
 _«É tutto a posto, Merlino? Stai bene?»_  
La voce di Will risuonò nelle orecchie di Merlino, solo immaginaria eppure ansante e animata proprio come lo era stata in una ormai lontana notte di fine estate di tanti anni prima.  
Merlino si disse che era ironico che Artù gli avesse appena rivolto quasi le stesse parole.  
In ogni caso la risposta era: _no, niente affatto!_  
Merlino era lontanissimo dallo stare bene. In effetti “parecchio sconvolto” rendeva molto meglio l’idea di come si sentiva in quel preciso momento.  
Scoccò una rapida occhiata ai candelieri le cui pesanti sagome scure incombevano dietro la figura familiare di Artù, e si sforzò con tutto se stesso di non deglutire con violenza.  
Ad Artù poteva anche essere passato del tutto inosservato il fatto che, per un breve istante, la fiamma delle candele era cresciuta con così tanta forza da sciogliere in pochi attimi tanta cera quanta se ne sarebbe consumata in un’ora o più, ma Merlino l’aveva notato e non riusciva a ignorarlo o a fingere di essersi ingannato.  
Non poteva, perché sapeva di essere stato lui a far sì che accadesse.  
Era colpa sua anche il modo in cui i ceppi nel camino erano avvampati d’improvviso con uno scoppiettante susseguirsi di fischi e schiocchi ai quali solo Artù non aveva prestato attenzione.  
«Si può sapere che cosa ti prende? Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma» la falsa irritazione nel tono del principe copriva a malapena la sua genuina e calorosa preoccupazione.  
Merlino lo vide guardarsi ancora una volta alle spalle e si chiese cosa avrebbe potuto rispondergli.  
Doveva pur dirgli qualcosa di plausibile. Artù a volte era ancora un perfetto imbecille, ma non era certo stupido e lo conosceva fin troppo bene.  
Anche se Merlino non fosse stato un bugiardo disastroso, se non tirava fuori una scusa decente e al più presto, sarebbe stato comunque smascherato.  
Ma proprio mentre stava per rispondere gli mancò il fiato.  
Artù lo stava fissando con tutta l’intensità di cui era capace ed era così palese che la sua ansia era sincera, che a Merlino quasi venne meno il coraggio di raccontargli una bugia. Quantomeno una molto elaborata.  
D’altro canto non poteva certo dirgli la verità, doveva per forza rifilargli una menzogna, anche se farlo non lo aiutava affatto a sentirsi più sereno.  
«Non è nulla» mentì impacciato, per quanto la coscienza glielo consentiva. «Mi era parso di vedere un ratto. Ma devo essermi sbagliato. Sì, mi sono senz’altro sbagliato… finite la vostra cena».  
Artù si produsse in una smorfia di disapprovazione e disgusto.  
«Ancora?» esclamò seccato, guardandosi intorno con aria bellicosa. «Quelle dannate bestiacce non hanno di meglio da fare che infestare le mie stanze e rosicchiare le mie cose? Non abbiamo abbastanza granai a Camelot? Non dovrebbero cercare di infestare quelli? Odio i ratti! Voglio che domani ti assicuri che non ce ne siano. E se trovi anche uno solo di quegli schifosi roditori eliminalo all’istante…» poi, solo per un attimo, sul suo viso balenò un lampo di sospetto. «Senza fare stupidi scherzi» aggiunse cupo. «Non ho nessuna intenzione di ritrovarmi di nuovo il piatto pieno di stufato di topo…»  
Merlino ignorò la minaccia nella sua voce e annuì con energia, solo per rassicurarlo una volta per tutte. «Certo, sire».  
Artù lo squadrò come se stesse cercando di decidere se tanta arrendevolezza era da considerare alla stregua di un tentativo di prenderlo per i fondelli o non mascherasse piuttosto qualcos’altro di molto più grave.  
Non sembrò trovare appigli per preoccuparsi ancora, né in un senso né nell’altro, ma a quanto pareva aveva perso l’appetito.  
«Mi è passata la fame» concluse infatti allontanando il vassoio della cena con un gesto secco e deciso. «E credo che domani andrai a procurarmi un gatto…»  
Merlino annuì senza prestargli troppa attenzione.  
Tutto ciò che desiderava in quel preciso momento era che Artù lo congedasse. Aveva una disperata urgenza di rimanere da solo il prima possibile.  
Doveva riflettere.  
«Vedrò di occuparmene domattina, sire.» Poi s’impadronì dei resti della cena, aggrappandosi al vassoio d’argento, e al calice che lo accompagnava, come un naufrago avrebbe fatto con i resti di un relitto. «Vado a riportare questi in cucina. Andate a letto».  
E si defilò il più rapidamente possibile, prima che Artù potesse chiedergli di restare e di aiutarlo a prepararsi per la notte.  
Stare lì a sprimacciargli il cuscino e a ripiegare le coltri del suo letto mentre Artù si spogliava era l’ultima cosa di cui Merlino aveva bisogno in quello specifico frangente.  
 

*

  
   
«Buonanotte» fu l’ultima cosa che Artù gli sentì farfugliare prima di vederlo eclissarsi a capo chino insieme a quel che rimaneva dell’arrosto.  
Quando la porta si fu chiusa alle sue spalle, il giovane principe emise un breve sospiro.  
 _Merlino! Arriverò mai a capirlo del tutto?_ – si chiese, prima di decidere che l’unica cosa sensata da fare era davvero coricarsi e che era inutile continuare a scoccare occhiate fulminee ai quattro angoli della stanza in cerca di un topo da incenerire con lo sguardo, o comunque di qualcosa da inchiodare con il pugnale anche solo per scaricare un po’ della curiosa frustrazione che la precipitosa ritirata di Merlino gli aveva lasciato addosso.  
 

*

  
   
Dal momento che fissare il soffitto rugoso e basso non lo aiutava affatto, Merlino chiuse gli occhi e si concesse un pesante sospiro.  
Nel buio quasi completo della sua stanza poteva riflettere senza troppi pericoli, ma non era ancora riuscito a decidersi ad affrontare il problema che lo assillava.  
Non era così semplice, visto che il problema era Artù.  
O meglio, il vero guaio era lui stesso con i poteri che si ritrovava fin dalla nascita, ma Artù era la causa scatenante dello strano fenomeno che solo un’ora prima l’aveva atterrito così tanto.  
Non che Merlino non fosse consapevole già da parecchio tempo dei sentimenti che nutriva per lui. Ci aveva messo un po’ per capire che andavano ben al di là della mera amicizia, ammirazione o lealtà, ma una volta che se ne era reso conto li aveva accettati, per quanto a volte fosse davvero difficile conviverci. In fondo gli bastava rimanere accanto ad Artù.  
Non era nemmeno la prima volta che la vicinanza di Artù solleticava i suoi sensi e le sue fantasie, ma non era mai accaduto prima che Merlino provasse un desiderio così forte nei suoi confronti.  
Era una tortura anche solo ripensare al modo in cui si era sentito mentre guardava Artù mangiare in silenzio, con il viso segnato da una lunga giornata di responsabilità e di decisioni prese per il bene di un popolo intero, serio e con l’oro dei capelli stemperato in caldi guizzi rossi dalla luce delle fiamme.  
Merlino l’aveva osservato così tante volte che non era in grado di dire per quale motivo quella era stata diversa dalle altre. Di certo, se si era ritrovato così eccitato non era stato solo per il leggero velo umido sulle labbra piene di Artù o per le sue dita un po’ nervose che avevano maneggiato il coltello sovrappensiero, infliggendo piccole ferite inutili all’arrosto che aveva avuto sotto il naso.  
Ma, qualunque fosse stato il motivo, era successo e ora Merlino non poteva che prenderne atto.  
Sospirò ancora più forte, fin troppo conscio di cosa tutto quel desiderio avrebbe potuto causare, e la sua mano si strinse in un pugno un po’ tremolante sulle lenzuola di lino grezzo del letto.  
Provò in ogni modo a scacciare le voglie che ancora gli stringevano la bocca dello stomaco e gli annodavano strette le viscere, ma riuscì solo ad acuirle.  
Quando la stoffa della sua veste da notte si tese inequivocabilmente, sfregando contro un’erezione che non aveva la minima possibilità di negare a se stesso oppure di acquietare con la sola forza di volontà, Merlino si arrese.  
No, non stava affatto bene ed era angosciato e imbarazzato come non gli capitava da una vita, ma era inutile fingere che nulla stesse accadendo al suo corpo e al suo cuore.  
Solo in parte rassegnato, Merlino iniziò ad accarezzarsi piano, ancora attraverso lo schermo un po’ ruvido del tessuto. Provò un sollievo istantaneo nell’accorgersi che almeno questo tipo di tregua gli era ancora consentita senza alcuna conseguenza, se non il suo fiato che si faceva sempre più pesante e spezzato.  
Certo, sarebbe stato tutto più rapido e più facile, se solo l’immagine del viso di Artù avesse smesso di aleggiargli nella mente.  
 

*

  
   
Il tintinnio nervoso della piastra metallica contrò le strette maglie della cotta d’arme di Artù coprì del tutto il breve e secco ruggito di un ceppo che, dietro la griglia del camino dell’armeria, veniva inghiottito da una vampata furiosa e ingorda.  
Anche questa volta Artù non si accorse di niente, ma gli occhi di Merlino rimasero sbarrati a fissare il grosso pezzo di tronco che aveva preso a consumarsi come se fosse stato un esile fuscello sottile e crepitante.  
L’aveva fatto di nuovo.  
La forza della magia involontaria gli solleticava ancora i polpastrelli e le tempie.  
 _Dei!_ Era successo di nuovo! E gli bastava avere Artù accanto perché accadesse.  
Con Will non era mai stato così automatico.  
Certo non era ancora capitato nulla di grave o di pericoloso, ma Merlino in quel momento si sentiva molto più che soltanto spaventato e confuso.  
«Non posso credere che dopo tanto tempo tu riesca ancora a litigare con le cinghie del mio usbergo, Merlino!» lo apostrofò Artù, irritato dal suo tentennamento e ansioso di levarsi finalmente di dosso il peso dell’armatura, dopo le tante ore passate ad addestrare le nuove leve dei suoi Cavalieri. Nel dirlo fletté appena il collo all’indietro, voltandolo anche di lato, forse per cercare di guardarlo in viso e Merlino deglutì a vuoto alla vista di un tendine che, reso evidente dalla tensione del muscolo, emergeva in rilievo sulla gola.  
Le fiamme di una delle torce si sollevarono repentine fin quasi a toccare il soffitto, con un piccolo sbuffo sibilante che lasciò una macchia nera sulla pietra grigia dell’architrave.  
A quel punto le dita ansiose di Merlino cedettero di schianto.  
Il sottogola dell’armatura di Artù produsse un tonfo sordo quando toccò il suolo rimbalzando nell’impatto.  
Merlino si ritrasse d’istinto, desiderando come non mai di poter sprofondare o di essere capace di svanire all’istante, ma Artù si girò abbastanza in fretta da riuscire ad afferrarlo per un polso.  
Se Merlino si era aspettato un rimprovero si era sbagliato di grosso.  
«Si può sapere cosa ti prende da un paio di giorni a questa parte?» gli occhi di Artù erano di nuovo carichi di apprensione ed erano troppo vicini ai suoi. La mano che gli stringeva il polso era troppo calda e grande rispetto alle sue ossa un po’ sporgenti e a Merlino tornò in mente la prima volta in cui Artù l’aveva stretto in quel modo. Com’era stato arrogante e sicuro di sé allora nel bloccarlo con un braccio inchiodato dietro la schiena, e come sembrava incerto e turbato ora nel cercare di trattenerlo e di ottenere una  vera risposta.  
Solo che notarlo non migliorava la situazione e comunque lui non poteva dirgli la verità.  
Artù probabilmente avrebbe capito. Aveva compreso e accettato ben altro, e se Merlino ci ripensava si rendeva conto che la consapevolezza di amarlo era nata proprio insieme al sollievo di non essersi sbagliato e di sentirsi benvoluto, protetto e al sicuro accanto ad Artù anche dopo avergli confessato di essere un mago.  
Col tempo, una volta superato quello scoglio diversi mesi prima, Merlino si era accorto di averlo amato fin quasi dal principio, ma la reazione di Artù alla scoperta dei suoi poteri aveva fatto emergere i suoi sentimenti con prepotenza rendendoli palesi perfino a lui che nelle questioni di cuore era sempre stato anche troppo ingenuo.  
Sì, Artù forse avrebbe capito, ma proprio perché lo amava Merlino non aveva la minima intenzione di spiegargli cosa stava succedendo.  
Sarebbe stato terribilmente umiliante e non aveva alcun senso.  
«Io…» esitò ancora quando si rese conto di quanto la sua voce suonava spaurita e insicura. «Non… non credo di star bene, no, non sto bene… forse il cibo…»  
Si portò la mano libera alla bocca, come a voler frenare un conato che, in effetti, stava davvero per risalirgli lungo la gola. «Perdonatemi… devo…»  
E poi strappò il polso dalla presa irrequieta di Artù e fuggì dall’armeria a capo chino e senza guardarsi indietro.  
 

*

  
   
Artù aprì la bocca per richiamarlo, ma la richiuse subito, mordendosi un labbro, mentre il ringhio che gli si era incastrato in gola premeva ancora per essere lasciato libero di trasformarsi in suono. Artù lo ingoio con decisione. In ogni caso Merlino doveva essere già troppo lontano e non avrebbe potuto sentirlo.  
Anche sferrare un calcio al pezzo di armatura che Merlino aveva lasciato cadere poco prima non aveva un gran senso, ma almeno da quello Artù non si trattenne.  
 _Dannazione!_ – latrò, pur se solo mentalmente, senza articolare parola, e provò subito a convincersi di essere tanto seccato soltanto perché il suo servo l’aveva appena abbandonato, disertando le proprie incombenze e costringendolo ad arrangiarsi da solo malgrado la stanchezza. Ma un attimo dopo la sua mente vagava di nuovo in direzioni del tutto opposte rispetto alla collera di un padrone mal accudito.  
Artù smise subito quella vana lotta con se stesso. Era incapace di raccontarsi che non era preoccupato per Merlino.  
Lo era eccome e si sarebbe sentito almeno un po’ più sereno, se davvero avesse potuto credere che Merlino aveva solo mangiato del cibo andato a male. O se almeno avesse potuto dirsi che non c’era stata nessuna scintilla di paura ad incendiare di nuovo lo sguardo di Merlino come era accaduto poche sere prima. Invece Artù l’aveva vista, non aveva modo di negarlo.  
Strinse i pugni. Avvertiva ancora la sensazione un po’ spigolosa del polso di Merlino chiuso nella gabbia del suo pugno.  
Si lasciò cadere su una panca e sbuffò, inalberando un broncio inutile che nessuno avrebbe visto e che non cancellava affatto l’ansia che stava sperimentando.  
 

*

  
   
«Cos’era, poi?» Artù lo domandò con il tono più distratto che possedeva, mentre esaminava in controluce il contenuto di una delle tante piccole ampolle che ingombravano gli scaffali dell’alloggio di Gaius.  
«Vostra Altezza?» il vecchio guaritore aveva tutta l’aria di non comprendere né cosa aveva portato il principe nelle sue stanze né cosa implicava la sua domanda.  
Artù rimise a posto la fiala e mosse qualche passo verso uno dei tavoli, in un’ispezione svagata e priva di meta.  
«Intendevo il cibo avariato» rispose senza cercare lo sguardo di Gaius. Le sue dita giocherellarono con un piccolo pestello in pietra ancora sporco di erbe e linfa e poi lo abbandonarono per far oscillare il piatto di un bilancino che era appeso poco distante.  
«Quello che ieri ha rovinato la digestione di Merlino. Chissà cos’era…» Rivolse a Gaius un sorriso troppo smaccato per contenere la minima parvenza di sincerità e poi aggiunse: «Nulla che abbia mangiato anche io, è evidente. E non doveva essere nemmeno un ingrediente del vostro pranzo… perché tu mi sembri in perfetta salute. Invece Merlino ieri pareva proprio malconcio. Scommetto che ha passato il resto della giornata chino su un secchio. Quando mi ha chiesto il permesso di congedarsi sembrava davvero nauseato».  
Gaius riabbassò un sopracciglio e annuì con eccessiva convinzione.  
«Sì» disse armeggiando a sua volta con un paio di boccette per non guardarlo negli occhi. «Temo che siano… stati i funghi... ecco. Non ne ho la certezza, ma… i funghi sono sempre un rischio. In ogni caso, l’ho curato a dovere e ora sta meglio. É… credo che sia nelle stalle, ad occuparsi dei vostri cavalli».  
Il falsissimo sorriso di Artù si fece ancora più largo, mentre contemplava la porta chiusa della stanza di Merlino.  
«É una vera fortuna, Gaius» rispose, soppesando un grosso tomo di anatomia senza il minimo interesse, solo per poi lasciarlo ricadere sul tavolo con un tonfo fin troppo fragoroso, «che tu, invece, non li abbia mangiati. Se ti fossi ammalato non avresti potuto curarlo e chissà, forse Merlino sarebbe ancora indisposto. Il che sarebbe increscioso. Già ieri ho dovuto fare a meno dei suoi servigi per tutto il giorno. Non l’ho più visto dopo che è fuggito via con una mano premuta sulla bocca… quei funghi dovevano essere proprio velenosi…»  
Gaius si limitò ad annuire di nuovo e Artù scoccò un’ultima lunga e deliberata occhiata alla porta chiusa, prima di raddrizzare del tutto le spalle e avviarsi verso l’uscita.  
«Credo che passerò dalle stalle» buttò lì a voce troppo alta, fermandosi sull’uscio per un lungo istante. «Per controllare che Merlino non si scordi che le mie selle hanno urgente bisogno di una mano di grasso. Ma se poi per un malaugurato caso non dovessi incontrarlo digli che conto di vederlo durante la cena. Ho diversi compiti da affidargli per domani».  
Il vecchio sorrise. «Se sarà necessario glielo riferirò, sire».  
La sua riverenza fu più credibile della sua risposta e Artù, non appena si fu chiuso la porta alle spalle, dovette lottare con ferocia contro il prepotente istinto di rimanere lì ad origliare per scoprire se i suoi sospetti erano fondati.  
Il suo innato senso di lealtà e il robusto preconcetto che vi fosse ben poco di principesco nell’incollare un orecchio al legno per spiare le conversazioni di un servo lo salvarono dal cedere alla tentazione.  
Vittorioso su se stesso, ma per niente soddisfatto, Artù si avviò a passi svelti verso le scuderie.  
Non nutriva la benché minima speranza di trovarci davvero Merlino, eppure la sua fiducia nel mago lo pungolava cocciuta perché lui concedesse a Merlino almeno il beneficio del dubbio.  
 

*

  
   
Merlino uscì dalla sua stanza con circospezione e a capo chino.  
«Mi spiace che abbiate dovuto mentirgli.» Si scusò con lo sguardo fisso sulle punte dei propri stivali.  
Gaius aggrottò la fronte e assunse la sua solita espressione accusatoria.  
«Ora mi spiegherai cos’è successo, ragazzo? É da ieri che…»  
Merlino domò a malapena l’ondata di rossore che stava per imporporagli le guance.  
La sola idea di spiegare a Gaius cosa gli stava succedendo gli pareva inconcepibile. Anche più assurdo che decidersi a confidarlo ad Artù.  
Anche se forse…  
Per un istante soppesò l’idea che – se mai fosse riuscito a superare l’imbarazzo – parlarne con Gaius avrebbe potuto aiutarlo in qualche modo a risolvere il problema. Magari l’anziano guaritore poteva essersi trovato nella stessa situazione, quando era un ragazzo. In fondo anche lui era stato un mago.  
Alla fine, però, Merlino scartò l’idea nel momento stesso in cui finì di formularla.  
No, non poteva essere. Gaius non aveva mai posseduto la magia come una forza innata e invece Merlino sentiva che era proprio quel tipo di potere che gli esplodeva dentro, facendogli perdere il controllo e sprigionandosi tramite lui sotto forma di fuoco e fiamme.  
E poi era improbabile che quel fenomeno fosse comune tra gli stregoni.  
Per quanto Uther avesse fatto di tutto per estinguerne la stirpe, e quindi fossero ormai una esigua minoranza, i maghi erano sempre stati capaci di procreare. Se tutti o quasi fossero stati afflitti dal suo stesso disturbo non ci sarebbe stato bisogno del tirannico re di Camelot per decimarli.  
Al solo pensarlo Merlino si sentì triste e sbagliato come non gli accadeva più da un bel pezzo.  
Era inutile illudersi. Non esistevano altri maghi che fossero in tutto e per tutto identici a lui. Non aveva eguali nell’essere nato già in possesso di un potere che non sempre aveva bisogno di formule e di incantesimi per essere esercitato. E di sicuro non c’erano suoi emuli nemmeno nell’essere un pericolo incendiario per la persona che amava.  
Forse alla fine era vero che lui era solo uno scherzo di natura e un inetto che non aveva un vero scopo al mondo.  
Merlino si era posto quello stesso rovello un’infinità di volte, fin da bambino, ed era stata proprio la vicinanza di Artù a convincerlo che si sbagliava.  
Stare accanto ad Artù, aiutarlo, proteggerlo, sostenerlo, condividere le sue grandi e piccole battaglie lungo la strada verso il trono l’aveva convinto di potersi definire speciale, piuttosto che diverso e contro natura.  
Si era convinto di avere un fine, grande e nobile, e di possedere un destino incomparabile e prezioso. Era arrivato a credere di essere necessario e unico.  
Ma, se non trovava al più presto una soluzione, come avrebbe potuto restare al fianco di Artù? Se non poteva servirlo e faticava perfino ad avvicinarsi a lui senza rischiare di scoprirsi con l’intera corte e, peggio ancora, di metterlo in grave pericolo, che ne sarebbe stato del ruolo che credeva di avere al suo fianco?  
L’idea di perdere Artù era già abbastanza terribile di per sé, ma per Merlino pensare che forse, fino ad allora, si era solo illuso, e che non c’era mai stato un destino particolare, segnato dalle stelle solo per lui, non era meno doloroso.  
Credere che probabilmente non era venuto al mondo tanto differente da chiunque altro per un motivo ben preciso, ma solo per un capriccio del fato, lo feriva nel profondo.  
«Mi dispiace… non posso parlarvene» si decise a rispondere con un filo di voce, e poi cercò di non incrociare lo sguardo di Gaius mentre lasciava la stanza a spalle curve e capo ancora chino.  
Una volta fuori si rese conto che non sapeva esattamente né cosa fare né dove andare. Di una cosa sola era certo: aveva tutta l’intenzione di tenersi il più possibile lontano dalle scuderie.  
Non poteva incontrare Artù. Non in quel momento. Prima doveva trovare una soluzione, ammesso che fosse possibile. E nel frattempo doveva stare alla larga da Artù, pur trovando un modo per non venire meno ai propri doveri come servitore.  
In ogni caso, una stalla stipata di fieno era l’ultimo dei luoghi in cui la sua presenza fosse indicata in quello specifico frangente.  
Artù avrebbe avuto la sua cena, i suoi abiti puliti e pronti per l’indomani e ogni altra cosa che desiderava, ma avrebbe dovuto fare a meno della sua presenza.  
Almeno finché lui non avesse avuto la certezza di non potergli nuocere.  
Merlino sperava solo di riuscire prima o poi a raggiungere quella sicurezza tanto necessaria, vitale e desiderata.  
 

*

  
   
   
«Dov’è?»  
Se solo pochi giorni prima il tono di Artù era stato allusivo e falsamente distaccato, in quel momento era carico di collera e così imperioso da non ammettere repliche.  
In compenso, l’espressione sul viso di Gaius lo lasciò del tutto disarmato. La preoccupazione e la protettività che lo animavano erano fin troppo evidenti.  
Il breve lampo nei suoi occhi e il tremolio – sia pur appena percettibile – del suo mento furono eloquenti più di mille parole.  
Artù si sentì come se potesse leggere i pensieri del vecchio e ciò che dicevano era pressappoco: _In che guaio si è cacciato questa volta quell’idiota incosciente?_  
Comprese anche che, se si fosse mostrato ancora tanto aggressivo, in cambio avrebbe ottenuto solo ostruzionismo.  
A costo di macchiarsi di insubordinazione, Gaius sarebbe stato solidale col proprio pupillo e avrebbe sviato lui pur di proteggerlo.  
Artù trasse un breve respiro, racimolando tutta la propria pazienza e si sforzò di spianare il cipiglio che gli corrugava la fronte.  
«Non voglio punirlo» dichiarò, quasi con la solennità di un giuramento. «Sono solo… in pensiero per lui. É da una settimana che non lo vedo. Io…» il suo orgoglio brontolò un poco, ma l’aria di profondo sbalordimento che stravolse il viso di Gaius lo convinse a dimenticarsene. «Sono giorni che trovo i miei stivali puliti, la mia armatura e la mia spada lucidate, il mio scudo riparato e… insomma, Merlino sta adempiendo ai suoi doveri, ma non è più comparso alla mia presenza nemmeno per un istante…»  
Artù notò che man mano che parlava Gaius si faceva sempre più irrequieto. Sembrava incredulo e spaventato.  
«V-vi assicuro che non ne sapevo nulla, Vostra Altezza» lo ascoltò balbettare in preda a uno stupore che non dava affatto l’idea di essere insincero. «Lo vedo uscire ogni mattina e tornare ogni sera al solito orario, come ha sempre fatto. Credevo…»  
Ecco, quell’affermazione davvero spaventava Artù più di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato.  
Se nemmeno Gaius sapeva cosa stava succedendo, c’era qualcosa che proprio non andava.  
Pensò al cibo – sempre perfettamente caldo – che Merlino gli faceva trovare sul tavolo per colazione, pranzo e cena, rivide le tuniche fresche di bucato che non gli erano mai mancate per tutta la settimana, anche se poi magari erano piegate nel modo sbagliato, perché su certe cose Merlino era incorreggibile, ripensò alla sensazione che aveva provato in tutti quei giorni di avere sempre accanto un fantasma, premuroso ma inafferrabile e, d’un tratto, non seppe più che cosa dire.  
E come se non bastasse gli occhi del vecchio lo fissavano come se volessero intercedere e pregare affinché lui lo rassicurasse.  
Peccato che in quel momento Artù non si sentisse affatto all’altezza del compito del quale, in quel suo modo tacito, Gaius pareva averlo appena investito.  
Per quanto non fosse in grado di prometterlo a Gaius, Artù cercò se non altro di giurarlo a se stesso: sarebbe riuscito a scoprire cosa stava succedendo a Merlino e, qualunque cosa fosse, a porvi rimedio.  
Prima, però, doveva trovarlo.  
Ma ora che sapeva per certo che Merlino non era nascosto sotto le gonnelle del suo mentore, non disperava di riuscire presto o tardi nell’impresa.  
In fondo Artù era fin troppo abituato a frugare ogni angolo di Camelot in cerca di stregoni che facevano di tutto per depistare le sue ricerche, proprio come stava facendo Merlino.  
Alla fine era sempre riuscito a stanarli.  
Pregò di riuscirci anche questa volta, anche se nell’accorgersi del paragone che in un impeto di mero istinto la sua mente aveva appena formulato, non poté fare a meno di rabbrividire, mentre orribili immagini di roghi e decapitazioni gli si affollavano nella mente.  
Il tarlo di un nuovo dubbio si insinuò nel suo cervello e Artù fece il possibile per scacciarlo, ma riuscì solo a sperare con tutto se stesso che il misterioso comportamento di Merlino non avesse nulla a che fare con la magia.  
Fin da quando aveva scoperto la verità Artù l’aveva sempre protetto, a costo di tradire la fiducia di suo padre astenendosi dal denunciarlo e coprendolo in ogni modo, ma se Merlino si fosse messo in un pasticcio, senza consultarsi né con lui né con Gaius?  
Cosa avrebbe potuto fare Artù per tenerlo al sicuro? Non voleva nemmeno pensarci.  
Fino ad allora era stato fortunato, da un po’ di tempo a quella parte non c’erano più stati innocenti ai quali dare la caccia solo perché capaci di pronunciare un incantesimo, e Artù ne era grato al destino. In caso contrario, non sarebbe più stato capace di eseguire gli ordini di suo padre. Non sotto gli occhi di Merlino e dopo aver donato tutta la propria fiducia proprio a uno stregone.  
E se fosse stato Merlino quello braccato, Artù non se lo sarebbe mai potuto perdonare.  
A maggior ragione doveva trovarlo e venire a capo di quel mistero una volta per tutte.  
 

*

  
   
«Dov’eri?»  
Il cipiglio di Gaius e le sue braccia incrociate troppo strette sul petto non promettevano nulla di buono.  
Merlino era stanco e avrebbe di gran lunga preferito evitare una discussione che non poteva portare se non ad un punto morto.  
In ogni caso non avrebbe potuto dire la verità e non aveva nessuna voglia di mentire. Ma Gaius non sembrava intenzionato a concedergli alcuno scampo.  
«Artù aveva bisogno dei miei servigi in armeria» soffiò in fretta, sperando di suonare abbastanza credibile.  
Gaius scosse il capo con un’aria profondamente delusa, inchiodandolo con un’occhiata in tralice gonfia di rimprovero.  
«Artù era qui meno di mezz’ora fa ed è stato davvero categorico nell’affermare che non ti presenti al suo cospetto da ben sette giorni».  
Merlino deglutì, sentendosi mancare la terra sotto i piedi, ma non emise un suono.  
Cosa avrebbe potuto dire a propria discolpa? Non voleva che Gaius si preoccupasse e l’idea che Artù potesse stare in pensiero, o che magari fosse in collera con lui e lo stesse cercando per licenziarlo gli aprì un buco dritto nello stomaco. Però non c’era nulla che Merlino potesse dire o fare per cambiare le cose e per rassicurare entrambi.  
Tutto il tempo che aveva sottratto ad Artù l’aveva trascorso nella biblioteca di corte o col naso affondato nelle pagine del grimorio magico che Gaius stesso gli aveva regalato. Aveva letto un’enorme quantità di tomi e di pergamene, cercando un rimedio, ma si era dovuto arrendere all’evidenza che quello che lo assillava era davvero un problema solo suo.  
Nessun altro mago conosciuto ne era mai stato afflitto. O se non altro non esisteva traccia dell’evenienza contraria.  
Senza un aiuto esterno Merlino non aveva idea di come venire a capo della faccenda e, in compenso, aveva troppa paura di nuocere ad Artù per azzardarsi a ricomparirgli davanti.  
L’ultima volta aveva solo rintuzzato, per quanto con violenza, le fiamme in un camino e quelle di una torcia, ma se, come gli era accaduto anni prima, qualunque oggetto combustibile presente sul posto avesse cominciato a bruciare a causa del suo potere?  
Merlino non poteva permettersi di esporre Artù ad un simile pericolo e non poteva nemmeno spiegargli il perché.  
Poteva solo tacere e cercare di imporsi su se stesso.  
«Mi dispiace» si limitò a mormorare davvero contrito.  
E poi ignorò i richiami di Gaius con il loro carico di frustrazione, ansia e disappunto e si trincerò nella sua stanza, tirando il chiavistello per tagliare fuori il resto del mondo.  
 

*

  
   
Il letto lo accolse con un cigolio quasi sinistro quando ci si lasciò cadere sbuffando.  
Merlino chiuse gli occhi e provò a contare i propri respiri per non pensare più a niente.  
L’unico risultato che ottenne, malgrado ci stesse mettendo tutto il suo impegno, fu di sentirsi in colpa perfino per il fatto che Artù non avrebbe trovato la propria cena in caldo come le altre sere. Dovette far violenza su se stesso per resistere all’impulso di rimediare.  
Del resto non aveva alternative. Appena dietro la porta della sua stanza lo attendevano Gaius e una marea di domande alle quali non poteva rispondere e l’idea di arrischiarsi fino agli appartamenti di Artù non era nemmeno ipotizzabile. Di sicuro anche lui lo aspettava al varco armato di una scorta di interrogativi non meno pressanti.  
I passi del suo mentore ed il suono di qualcosa che veniva poggiato sul pavimento lo riscossero per un momento dalle sue riflessioni.  
«Se te la senti, mangia almeno qualcosa» la voce di Gaius suonava più tenera che nelle intenzioni, perfino filtrata com’era dallo schermo scuro del legno.  
Merlino sentì il calore dell’affetto del vecchio proprio come se l’avesse avuto accanto, ma aveva lo stomaco troppo annodato per pensare al cibo.  
Non trovò il fiato necessario per rispondere e per cercare di rasserenarlo e si raggomitolò su se stesso, con i pugni stretti sul cuscino, cercando disperatamente di dormire e di dimenticarsi almeno per un poco della propria esistenza.  
 

*

  
   
Artù fissò senza vederlo il servo che stava apparecchiando la tavola per la sua cena.  
Era stato un idiota a chiamarlo, quando si era accorto che Merlino era ancora irrintracciabile.  
Chissà che cosa gli era preso? Non aveva fame e quello era stato solo un inutile rigurgito di orgoglio e di stizza.  
Come se facendosi servire da qualcun altro avesse potuto punire Merlino per tutta l’ansia che gli stava procurando e per il modo in cui l’aveva abbandonato.  
Che stupida vendetta senza senso e del tutto sterile! Se Merlino fosse stato lì per vedere un altro fargli da valletto non ci sarebbe stato alcun bisogno di piccole ripicche infantili e dal momento che, invece, Merlino non c’era di sicuro non poteva sentirsi punito per un gesto di cui non era nemmeno a conoscenza.  
E lui, poi, non era affatto convinto di volergli infliggere un castigo.  
Voleva solo riaverlo con sé e scoprire cosa diavolo stava succedendo e se, per caso, aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato per indurre Merlino ad evitarlo come se fosse stato l’ultimo degli appestati.  
Aspettò che il paggio terminasse di sistemargli davanti una serie di vassoi colmi di cibarie che non lo allettavano affatto, gli tolse di mano il calice, con un gesto troppo brusco che denotava tutta la sua ansia di levarselo dai piedi e poi lo congedò col tono più secco e perentorio che possedeva.  
La sua idea era stata quella di dimenticarsi del tutto del cibo, non appena fosse rimasto solo, ma quando finalmente il servo ebbe tolto l’incomodo Artù si ritrovò a mandar giù una lunga sorsata di vino senza nemmeno sentirne il sapore.  
Era rosso e forte e gli bruciò la gola, causandogli un lieve pizzicore anche all’angolo degli occhi.  
Artù finì di vuotare il calice e fissò torvo la brocca d’argento prima di decidersi a versarsi un’altra coppa e buttarla giù ancora più in fretta.  
Non era solito bere, se non durante le feste e i banchetti, ma era abituato al vino denso delle vigne reali e non era facile che gli desse alla testa tanto da ubriacarlo.  
Dunque fu con notevole costanza e dedizione che si accinse a svuotare la caraffa abbastanza alla svelta da poter passare direttamente dalla sua collerica preoccupazione alle braccia misericordiose del sonno.  
E fu una vera fortuna che le libagioni che aveva a disposizione fossero appena sufficienti a quella specifica occorrenza, perché di solito una dose ancora maggiore di vino tendeva piuttosto ad eccitarlo e, se ciò fosse accaduto, nulla avrebbe potuto trattenerlo dal fare irruzione in ogni singola stanza del castello fino a trovare Merlino, a costo di buttar giù a spallate ogni uscio di Camelot.  
Invece Artù si addormentò di botto, col capo ben poco regalmente adagiato sulle braccia e il rigido piano del tavolo come unico scomodissimo guanciale.  
 

*

  
   
Merlino si svegliò di soprassalto, con il cuore che batteva come quando correva dietro ad Artù durante la caccia, con l’unica eccezione che si sentiva come se fosse stato lui la preda che era stata braccata fino ad un istante prima.  
Per prima cosa avvertì il sudore che andava raffreddandosi sulla nuca, sul collo, e lungo tutta l’attaccatura dei capelli più che mai arruffati.  
Un attimo dopo venne la consapevolezza di essere di nuovo eccitato e brevi frammenti del sogno dal quale si era appena destato tornarono a torturarlo come piccoli lampi di consapevolezza che gli trafiggessero le tempie.  
Il sorriso di Will, l’odore del fumo, la campana d’allarme che chiamava a raccolta la gente del suo villaggio, il crepitio del fuoco e poi le mani di Artù, il suo sguardo limpido e l’insegna dei Pendragon sul rosso acceso del suo stemma e ancora le sue dita, le fiamme, alte nel nero della notte estiva, e l’odore del legno che bruciava.  
Con la gola secca Merlino cercò di scacciare dalla memoria almeno le parti più imbarazzanti e intime del sogno, ma non ci riuscì.  
La sua magia poteva impazzire quanto voleva, restava il fatto che il suo corpo desiderava Artù con una forza e un’intensità che erano altrettanto difficili da dominare rispetto ai suoi poteri imbizzarriti.  
Rassegnato Merlino scostò con furia le coperte, scalciandole con i piedi insieme al lenzuolo, finché non si furono raccolte in un mucchietto informe in fondo al letto.  
Allargò le gambe e afferrò le pieghe della veste dal notte con entrambe le mani, sollevandosela sui fianchi con malagrazia, senza concedersi la minima delicatezza né pietà, poi strinse i denti un attimo prima di iniziare ad accarezzarsi.  
Aveva appena iniziato ad ansimare – brevi respiri nasali, spezzati dal bisogno e dalla rabbia – quando la minuscola stanza si illuminò quasi a giorno.  
L’armadio intagliato che fronteggiava il suo letto aveva preso fuoco con un violento schiocco del legno subito agonizzante.  
Il suono era stato nitidissimo nel silenzio della notte, e le fiamme si erano già fatte così alte che il fumo ci mise pochi istanti a srotolare i suoi tentacoli grigi e velenosi lungo il pavimento e sotto la fessura della porta.  
«Merlino!» il grido di Gaius gli parve assordante e lo costrinse a reagire, scattando in piedi come una molla.  
Tutto il resto accadde come in uno strano incubo già vissuto.  
Merlino si accorse a malapena di aver usato la coperta per cercare di domare l’incendio e di come la porta saltava sui cardini.  
La secchiata d’acqua che Gaius riversò su quel che rimaneva del vecchio mobile fu risolutiva e poi Merlino sentì le lacrime che gli risalivano su per la gola.  
Finse che la colpa fosse tutta del fumo e si lasciò avvolgere dall’abbraccio di Gaius, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle fragili e spaventate fino a quando anche i singhiozzi che lo facevano sussultare smisero di avere senso e iniziarono a sembrargli quelli di qualcun altro.  
Si addormentò mezz’ora dopo, troppo spossato per tenere ancora gli occhi aperti.  
Il medicinale che il vecchio gli aveva dato per calmarlo aveva spento il flusso dei suoi pensieri angosciosi già da diversi minuti, ma mentre sprofondava nel sonno Merlino riuscì comunque a percepire il calore delicato delle dita tremanti e macchiate dall’età che gli scorrevano senza sosta tra i capelli in una carezza paterna che non ne voleva proprio sapere di abbandonarlo da solo con se stesso.  
 

*

  
   
Artù venne fuori da dietro il paravento proprio quando Merlino meno se lo aspettava.  
«Voi…» gli sfuggì dalle labbra impallidite. «A quest’ora avreste dovuto essere sul campo di allenamento…»  
Artù gli sfilò di mano la piccola pila di panni freschi di bucato e li gettò da parte sul letto, senza curarsi minimamente del fatto che erano stati appena stirati.  
«E tu avresti dovuto essere in armeria, pronto ad aiutarmi com’è tuo dovere» aveva gli occhi stretti in due sottili fessure e Merlino lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che stava lottando per mettere da parte la collera così da evitargli una ramanzina e una marea di recriminazioni accalorate.  
«Dove sei sparito in tutti questi giorni? E… no, non m’interessa, voglio solo sapere perché mi eviti…»  
Con la coda dell’occhio Merlino valutò la distanza esatta che lo separava dalla porta. Iniziava a sentirsi un vero vigliacco a furia di scappare in continuazione, ma l’esperienza della notte precedente l’aveva scosso tanto in profondità che al momento gli tremavano le gambe per il solo fatto di trovarsi davanti ad Artù e i suoi timori erano di gran lunga più pressanti del suo orgoglio maltrattato.  
Per questo si sentì mancare nell’accorgersi che non aveva vie di fuga.  
La solida figura del giovane principe stava proprio tra lui e l’unica uscita della stanza, e Merlino non aveva dubbi sul fatto che, se avesse cercato di dileguarsi, Artù l’avrebbe fermato ad ogni costo.  
Il modo in cui la sua bocca era tesa in una fessura dritta e impenetrabile e lo sporgere deciso dei muscoli della sua mascella erano segni troppo evidenti perché Merlino potesse ignorarli.  
Era in trappola e poteva solo tentare di mentire per cercare di uscirne in qualche modo, non importava quanto poco onorevolmente.  
«Non vi sto evitando» azzardò, cercando di dare al proprio tono un’inflessione più sdegnata e incredula che colpevole e disperata. «Come avete potuto pensarlo? Io…  sono stato poco bene e… Gaius non è riuscito a capire esattamente cosa avessi, così… volevo solo evitare di contagiarvi nel caso…»  
Il lampo che scorse nelle iridi chiare di Artù sembrò gridargli: _Bugiardo!_  
E aveva ragione, ma che altro avrebbe potuto fare se non mentire?  
In ogni caso la collera parve scemare di colpo dallo sguardo di Artù e al suo posto a Merlino sembrò di scorgere una profonda delusione che gli chiuse la bocca dello stomaco in una morsa gelida e dolorosa.  
«Non avevo mai pensato che tu mi considerassi davvero un’imbecille» sentì che Artù lo constatava con evidente amarezza. «Ho sempre creduto di poter contare sulla tua stima, Merlino. Ma è evidente che mi sbagliavo, visto che ora mi stai sul serio trattando come se mi reputassi un perfetto idiota senza un briciolo di cervello».  
Merlino sentì esplodere il desiderio di scusarsi e di protestare che non era vero niente, lo avvertì crescere fin quasi a levargli il fiato, ma rimase immobile e silenzioso.  
«Dimmi la verità, Merlino! Dimmi cosa ti succede. Dimmi che cosa ti ho fatto!» la voce di Artù era salita man mano di tono, proprio come il senso di colpa e l’angoscia di cui Merlino non riusciva a liberarsi.  
«Artù non…» per poco le parole non gli morirono in gola, ma non poteva lasciare che quel velo di rimorso del tutto ingiustificato continuasse ad incupire lo sguardo di Artù. «Non è colpa vostra, voi non avete fatto niente. Sono io. Solo io… credetemi, la cosa non vi riguarda… sire».  
Doveva assolutamente trovare il modo di raggiungere quella dannata porta, a costo di scappare via come una ragazzina isterica.  
Vide Artù passarsi una mano sul viso e inspirare a fondo, prima di replicare: «Certo che mi riguarda, di qualunque cosa si tratti. Sei il mio servitore».  
Anche lui prese un lungo respiro, cercando le parole giuste per districarsi da quella situazione sempre più spinosa.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? Perdonatemi, sire, ma devo starvi lontano perché vi desidero con così tanto ardore che al solo pensiero le cose che mi circondano prendono fuoco e, se vi resto accanto, rischio di bruciare l’intera Camelot con i miei stupidi poteri magici?  
Era impossibile. Faceva già abbastanza fatica a guardarlo ancora negli occhi senza bisogno di aggiungerci anche una rivelazione tanto scabrosa.  
E a cosa sarebbe servita poi? Non certo a risolvere il problema.  
«Non sono in pericolo» affermò mettendoci tutta la poca sicurezza che ancora possedeva e sperando di suonare convincente. «E non sto tramando nulla alle vostre spalle. Sto bene. Non ho… non avrò mai motivo per desiderare di evitarvi o per rinunciare al vostro servizio, ma in questo momento ci sono… cose di cui non posso parlarvi e che mi costringono ad agire… in questo modo. Vi assicuro che farò tutto il possibile per trovare al più presto una soluzione e vi chiedo perdono per aver trascurato alcuni dei miei compiti senza il vostro preventivo permesso».  
«Bugiardo!» questa volta Artù gliel’aveva rinfacciato sul serio. «Ha a che fare con la magia, vero? Dimmelo! Sai che capirò, Merlino, ma è un rischio mortale usare la magia qui a Camelot e per proteggerti devo sapere…»  
Nel dirlo aveva mosso diversi passi verso di lui e Merlino si era sentito avvampare.  
La luce della preoccupazione che accendeva le gote e le labbra di Artù lo faceva sentire perduto e confuso e la certezza che tutta quell’apprensione era dedicata a lui, malgrado l’ansia, gli riscaldava il cuore così tanto che gli parve di essere quasi febbricitante.  
Poi iniziò ad accadere di nuovo e a differenza delle altre volte, Merlino poté sentire la magia che affluiva con forza selvaggia e indomabile su dalle sue viscere fino ad inondargli la mente e riversarsi fuori contro la sua volontà atterrita.  
Le cortine del letto, alle spalle di Artù, presero fuoco in un istante.  
Le fiamme erano rosse come sangue appena versato e Merlino faticò ad accorgersi che la risata isterica che risuonava nella stanza proveniva proprio dalla sua gola secca e sussultante.  
Ecco, in quel momento, volendo, avrebbe finalmente potuto fuggire. Artù era troppo impegnato per impedirglielo.  
Invece Merlino rimase lì a guardarlo staccare le tende dal baldacchino del letto. Lo vide tirarle giù con un violento strattone che liberò piccole scintille facendole ricadere a bruciacchiare anche le coltri, e la risata gli morì sulle labbra all’improvviso, proprio come era cominciata.  
Mentre Artù pestava i piedi sulla stoffa, soffocando sotto i tacchi il poco fuoco rimasto fino a spegnere il piccolo ma vigoroso principio d’incendio, Merlino si arrese al cedere progressivo delle proprie ginocchia e si lasciò scivolare a sedere sul pavimento, prima di affondare il viso tra le gambe nel vano tentativo di smetterla di tremare come una foglia al vento.  
Non gli rimaneva più nemmeno un briciolo di speranza.  
Aveva messo davvero in pericolo la vita di Artù ed era più che mai evidente che non esisteva più un modo sicuro per rimanergli vicino.  
Se quello era il suo vero destino, allora era di un’ironia talmente amara da lasciarlo incredulo, inerme e del tutto avvelenato.  
 

*

  
   
«Ho fatto in modo che si addormentasse» annunciò Gaius, chiudendo con cura la porta della stanza di Merlino che solo quella mattina era stata rimessa di nuovo sui cardini, dopo l’incidente della notte precedente. «Ora fatemi vedere quella mano, sire. Non ha più senso che fingiate di non esservi bruciato».  
Artù strinse i denti e scosse il capo, mentre il vecchio lo raggiungeva, ma poi gli tese la mano destra con uno sbuffo rassegnato.  
«Non è nulla di così grave» disse, l’attenzione tutta rivolta all’uscio chiuso dell’altra stanza. «Non fa nemmeno male».  
Conosceva abbastanza il corpo umano e i danni che potevano essergli inflitti, non solo in battaglia, perciò sapeva che era vero: la sua era a malapena una scottatura superficiale. Aveva sopportato ben di peggio, ma lasciò comunque che Gaius facesse le sue valutazioni e che poi, recuperata una fiala di apposito unguento, lo medicasse in silenzio, senza dire una sola parola.  
Solo alla fine il guaritore si lasciò sfuggire un laconico: «Tra un paio di giorni ve ne sarete dimenticato. Non abbisogna di nessuna fasciatura, ma fate attenzione mentre maneggiate la spada».  
Artù era certo che gli ci sarebbero voluti ben più che uno stupidissimo paio di giorni per dimenticare l’accaduto, sempre che avesse voluto farlo e, in ogni caso, non gli interessava affatto di quella sciocchezza che non gli stava causando che un minimo bruciore e un po’di innocuo prurito.  
«La sua magia…» iniziò, incapace di mettere ordine nel caos che gli turbinava nel cervello, ma deciso a cercare le parole giuste per spiegarsi. «É stato Merlino a causare quelle fiamme. La magia è sfuggita al suo controllo. Cosa gli sta succedendo, Gaius? Se lo sai devi dirmelo. Io devo saperlo!»  
Il vecchio si voltò indietro a guardare verso la stanza nella quale Merlino giaceva in un sonno innaturale, indotto com’era da una massiccia dose di sonnifero. Artù poté scorgere ogni sfumatura della profonda incertezza che gli incrinava i lineamenti già segnati dalla vita e dal tempo.  
Colse una preoccupazione fin troppo simile alla sua nello sguardo stanco del suo interlocutore, vide le rughe marcate intorno alle sue labbra tremolare d’indecisione e nell’aggrottarsi della sua fronte lesse la battaglia in corso tra la lealtà al proprio pupillo e il desiderio paterno di proteggerlo a qualunque costo.  
Artù avrebbe semplicemente potuto ordinargli di essere sincero e di rivelargli ogni cosa, anche perché Gaius era stato di là con Merlino per quasi un’ora e per tutto il tempo lui li aveva sentiti mormorare dall’altro lato della porta chiusa.  
Era certo che Merlino doveva aver ceduto e che doveva essersi confidato almeno con il suo mentore.  
Ma il comando che aveva già pronto sulle labbra, all’ultimo momento gli si fermò in gola.  
Artù lasciò che a sostituirlo fosse una supplica sincera e priva di vergogna: «Devi dirmelo. Non importa se ti ha fatto giurare di non farlo. Devi, per il suo bene. É stata la sua magia, Gaius, e se oltre a me l’avesse visto qualcun altro… tu sai cosa vuol dire. Non posso proteggerlo se non ho idea di cosa gli succede».  
Sentì Gaius trattenere il fiato. Aspettò, mentre chinava il capo e si prendeva il viso tra le mani e quando lo vide risollevare lo sguardo seppe che la sua richiesta non sarebbe rimasta inascoltata. Gaius aveva l’aria di non sapere proprio da che parte cominciare, ma era anche evidente che avrebbe risposto alle sue domande senza cercare di nascondergli più nulla di ciò che sapeva.  
 

*

  
   
Merlino si agitò nel sonno, del tutto ignaro della spinosa conversazione che stava avvenendo nella stanza accanto e del fatto che il suo mentore avesse deciso di andare contro la sua volontà e di svelare il suo segreto al principe Artù.  
Nel sogno angoscioso nel quale era immerso il fienile dei Wretch aveva appena preso fuoco proprio come un tempo.  
Lui e Will erano di nuovo lì, seminudi, increduli e a corto di fiato, immersi nel calore sanguigno delle fiamme che rischiavano di inghiottirli da un momento all’altro.  
Nella realtà, anni addietro, giusto l’estate prima che sua madre decidesse di mandarlo a Camelot, Merlino e William erano riusciti a fuggire stringendosi i vestiti al petto, prima che l’incendio diventasse tanto serio da compromettere l’intera struttura in legno del fienile.  
 _«É tutto a posto, Merlino? Stai bene?»_ gli aveva domandato Will e lui si era sentito orribile e sbagliato, mentre si rendeva conto che era stata tutta colpa dei suoi poteri e che aveva messo a rischio la vita del suo migliore amico, oltre a procurare un grave danno a due poveri compaesani ignari.  
 _«Stai bene?»_ aveva ripetuto Will e Merlino si era biasimato anche perché avrebbe dovuto essere lui a chiederlo, visto che era l’unico responsabile dell’accaduto.  
Non era stato granché consolante notare che, se non altro, qualcuno, accortosi delle fiamme, aveva svegliato in tempo l’intero villaggio, evitando che l’incendio potesse progredire ulteriormente.  
Merlino e Will si erano rivestiti in fretta, al riparo di un paio di cespugli irti e frondosi e poi erano rimasti a guardare la catena umana che trasportava secchio dopo secchio l’acqua necessaria per domare il fuoco.  
Entrambi erano stati troppo sbalorditi e imbarazzati per uscire allo scoperto ed unirsi agli altri come sarebbe stato giusto fare e come, in fondo, avrebbero desiderato.  
Alla fine i Wretch avevano perso il loro fienile, ma con grande sollievo di Merlino nessuno si era fatto del male. Non c’erano stati nemmeno feriti.  
Invece, in quel momento, nel suo sogno impietoso il cerchio delle fiamme si faceva di secondo in secondo sempre più serrato e pressante e li avvolgeva senza scampo.  
Merlino gridò senza voce, soffocando senza accorgersene tutta la sua ansia nel cuscino e, per sua fortuna, l’incubo lo abbandonò proprio un istante prima che il fuoco dei suoi sogni lo lambisse e poi iniziasse a consumarlo.  
Non si svegliò, e non subì la tortura di nuovi incubi, ma le sue mani continuarono a tremare un poco, aggrappate alla stoffa chiara del lenzuolo.  
 

*

  
   
Artù aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse di scatto almeno un paio di volte.  
Non riusciva a credere a quanto Gaius, sia pure a fatica e con grande imbarazzo, gli aveva appena raccontato.  
«Ti rendi conto di ciò che stai dicendo?» gli chiese, infine, anche se non nutriva grandi speranze che il vecchio si smentisse. La rivelazione che Artù aveva ascoltato non era di quelle che si potessero fare solo per il gusto di prendersi gioco del prossimo, e comunque non sarebbe stato da Gaius scherzare su certi argomenti, specie sulla pelle di Merlino.  
Non era da Gaius nemmeno parlare con lui di sesso e di desiderio. Il mondo stava finendo del tutto sottosopra.  
Gaius lo raggelò annuendo con decisione e Artù comprese per quale motivo Merlino si sarebbe dannato piuttosto che fargli una simile confessione.  
«Io, non…» cercò di dire e, mentre parlava, gli parve che la sua lingua dovesse annodarsi da un momento all’altro. «Non avrei mai immaginato che Merlino… non… » Tutta la calma apparente che stava cercando di dimostrare e di mantenere si sgretolò lasciandolo nudo quando vide Gaius arrossire come una fanciulla in preda al più feroce attacco di pudicizia. «Dei benedetti e santi! Gaius. Mi stai dicendo che Merlino mi desidera… che mi desidera al punto da… dar fuoco alle cose ogni volta che mi avvicino?»  
Il vecchio sembrava aver perso la capacità di fare qualunque altra cosa che non fosse scuotere affermativamente il capo e tormentarsi le mani in grembo.  
«É assurdo!» sbottò Artù, incapace di dominarsi. «Non ha senso… lui… Merlino mi ha sempre servito, è sempre stato al mio fianco e prima d’ora non è mai accaduto nulla di strano… be’, almeno… nulla di così tanto strano. Ci deve essere un’altra spiegazione, io…»  
Lui, già, proprio lui, si sentiva come se qualcuno avesse appena avuto l’ardire e la forza di colpirlo sulla nuca con una mazza chiodata. No, non era nemmeno quello, anche se in un certo senso digerire la realtà dei fatti era doloroso.  
Artù era del tutto spiazzato, ecco cosa, e aveva la testa e lo stomaco troppo leggeri e le gambe – _Dei!_ – quelle non era affatto certo che sarebbero risultate salde come al solito se avesse voluto provare ad alzarsi in piedi.  
Gaius parve deglutire un ennesimo grumo di pudore che gli ostruiva la gola e poi lo fissò dritto negli occhi.  
«Sta succedendo solo ora perché soltanto adesso Merlino si è reso conto di cosa prova per voi» disse, dopo un breve sospiro che gli scosse un poco anche il petto. «Credo che sia sempre stato innamorato di voi, ma che non se ne rendesse davvero conto. Lui… non fa mai troppo caso a certe cose. Non le nota. É così che è fatto, lo conoscete. Se… se non fosse stato per le… esigenze del suo corpo, forse non se ne sarebbe accorto ancora per un bel pezzo».  
Per un istante sostenne lo sguardo di Artù e poi quando lui chinò appena il capo, concluse: «Ma io ho sempre saputo che vi ama e» Artù lo vide esitare e poi decidersi tutto d’un tratto «… mi ucciderà, quando saprà che ve l’ho detto, però dovete aiutarlo. Tutta questa faccenda lo sta facendo impazzire e, come avete detto anche voi, se la magia dovesse di nuovo sfuggirgli di mano in presenza di testimoni…»  
Artù scacciò con violenza l’immagine mentale di fiamme ben diverse e più odiose di quelle che Merlino aveva scatenato senza volerlo nel chiuso delle sue stanze.  
Tra le altre cose avrebbe dovuto trovare una giustificazione plausibile per quei tendaggi bruciati, ma non voleva nemmeno prendere in considerazione l’idea che suo padre scoprisse il segreto di Merlino e lo condannasse a morte.  
Il solo pensiero lo fece rabbrividire e gli causò un senso di ripugnanza così forte da cancellare quasi del tutto l’imbarazzo.  
Ma, malgrado questo, non riusciva proprio a vedere di che aiuto avrebbe potuto essere nel risolvere il problema di Merlino.  
Non solo non era in grado di immaginare una soluzione, ma iniziava perfino a sentire il pungolo del disagio e del rimorso.  
Lui era la causa scatenante di quei fenomeni che avrebbero potuto condannare Merlino e che lo rendevano tanto instabile e sofferente. Non era il rimedio al male che volentieri avrebbe contribuito ad estirpare, ne era il motivo, anche se in maniera del tutto involontaria, e non sapeva davvero come rimediare.  
«Cosa mi stai chiedendo di fare?» domandò in ogni caso, anche se l’idea di quale avrebbe potuto essere la risposta era terribilmente sconcertante.  
Gli parve di vedere Gaius sobbalzare per il tono fin troppo diretto della sua richiesta, anche se l’impressione durò solo per un istante.  
Ad ogni modo Gaius aveva tutta l’aria di sentirsi come se l’avessero costretto a passeggiare a piedi nudi su una enorme graticola rovente.  
«Dovete aiutarlo!» ripeté, e poi aggiunse in tono accorato. «Se le cose non cambieranno Merlino non potrà più stare al vostro fianco senza mettere in pericolo voi e se stesso. Dovrà tenervi a distanza e dovrete rinunciare a lui. E voi… siete l’unico che possa porre un rimedio a questa situazione tanto rischiosa e assurda».  
Le spalle di Artù si sollevarono in uno scatto di scetticismo, proprio mentre le sue labbra curvavano verso il basso per lo sconforto.  
«A me sembra piuttosto di essere l’ultima persona al mondo in grado di venirne a capo. Non appena mi avvicino troppo a Merlino lui… al diavolo, se soltanto ci penso… come vuoi che possa aiutarlo se la mia sola presenza rischia di scatenare un incendio e di svelare a tutti la sua vera natura».  
Con sua grande sorpresa Gaius non parve affatto scoraggiato dal suo ragionamento, era evidente che si sentiva più che mai in imbarazzo, ma che era convintissimo delle proprie ragioni.  
«Siete il solo che può fare qualcosa per lui, sire. Ne sono sicuro!» insistette e poi sembrò cercare le forze per spiegare il proprio pensiero senza ulteriori reticenze. «Ero uno stregone anche io, conosco la magia anche se tanto tempo fa io e i miei poteri ci siamo voltati reciprocamente le spalle. Ho studiato molto prima dell’Epurazione e frequentato ogni possibile risma di…» Sembrò faticare non poco ad aggiungere «miei simili», e lo disse come se gli fosse difficile identificarsi ancora con i maghi, ma ad Artù rimase anche l’impressione di una forte sfumatura di rimpianto e di rimorso. Forse il vecchio era felice di dissociarsi da un certo tipo di fattucchieri e negromanti, ma con il passato che aveva non era certo da escludere che, contemporaneamente, si ritenesse ormai indegno di definirsi in base ad un potere che non gli apparteneva più e che lui stesso aveva tradito e contribuito ad estirpare.  
Per quel che Artù era in grado di sapere, e non aveva motivo di dubitarne, Gaius era sempre stato più che fedele a suo padre, il re Uther. Nella guerra sempre aperta fra il proprio sovrano e quella che in teoria avrebbe dovuto essere la sua stirpe, Gaius aveva scelto Uther, aveva rinnegato molti amici e aveva abdicato ad una parte enorme dei propri talenti e delle proprie conoscenze. Doveva avere una motivazione davvero molto forte per aver compiuto una simile scelta.  
Nello stesso modo, rifletté Artù, il vecchio doveva provare per Merlino un affetto smisurato, dal momento che pur di proteggerlo era disposto a macchiarsi di alto tradimento nei confronti di quello stesso re alla cui lealtà non era mai venuto meno neanche davanti ai roghi dei propri compagni di gioventù.  
«So quello che dico» ripeté Gaius, strappando Artù a quella riflessione. «Non mi è mai capitato prima di sentire o di vedere nulla di simile. Accade perché i suoi poteri sono innati, ne sono certo. Sono talmente connaturati in lui da essere collegati con i suoi stessi sensi. A volte Merlino vede cose che le altre persone non possono scorgere o sente la voce dei suoi simili anche senza l’ausilio dell’udito. Nessun altro mago ha mai avuto un collegamento altrettanto diretto con il proprio dono. Io credo che quando… quando i suoi sensi sono sovraeccitati dal desiderio la magia di Merlino reagisca allo stimolo generando il fenomeno al quale avete assistito. Immagino che l’inesperienza acuisca il problema».  
 _Inesperienza?_ – pensò Artù, e ancora una volta spalancò la bocca per parlare ma poi la richiuse e riabbassò anche entrambe le mani, troncando a metà il gesticolare nervoso con il quale era stato sul punto di formulare la propria domanda.  
No. Non poteva domandare a Gaius se intendeva dirgli che Merlino era vergine.  
La loro conversazione era già abbastanza surreale anche senza una simile precisazione e poi, conoscendo Merlino e a giudicare dal modo in cui Gaius lo stava scrutando c’erano davvero pochi dubbi al riguardo.  
Gaius ne approfittò per continuare la sua perorazione.  
«Malgrado questo io sono convinto che Merlino possa padroneggiare il proprio potere, anche se al momento non ci riesce e il suo… disturbo va peggiorando. Ma sono anche dell’idea che ne sarà capace solo col vostro aiuto. Certo, è standovi accanto che perde il controllo su se stesso, ma vi assicuro che morirebbe piuttosto che farvi del male o sapervi davvero in pericolo. Farebbe qualunque cosa pur di proteggervi, lo sapete. Credo fermamente che se si trovasse in una situazione senza altra scelta che riuscire finalmente a dominarsi o mettervi a rischio sarebbe in grado di venirne a capo proprio per non nuocervi».  
Artù chiuse gli occhi e reclinò il collo all’indietro, come a cercare tregua dalla tensione accumulata da quando era cominciata tutta quell’assurda faccenda.  
Anche quando li riaprì preferì fissare il soffitto mentre replicava la propria domanda originaria: «Cosa mi stati chiedendo di fare, Gaius?»  
Era un quesito al quale non attendeva alcuna vera risposta, ma non riuscì comunque a sentirsi preparato quando il vecchio ammise senza remore: «Che risolviate il problema di Merlino. Nell’unico modo possibile».  
 

*

  
   
Merlino sbattè le palpebre e cercò di mettere a fuoco la stanza, mentre una secca fitta di mal di testa salutava il suo risveglio trafiggendogli le tempie.  
Ciononostante scorgere la sagoma di Artù in piedi davanti al suo letto, gli fece scordare all’istante qualunque altra cosa.  
Incredulo, e speranzoso di essere ancora nel pieno di uno dei suoi incubi, si stropicciò gli occhi con i pugni chiusi, solo per scoprire un istante dopo di non essersi ingannato.  
Artù era davvero lì con lui e in quel preciso momento era intento ad osservare con aria ben più che critica il poco che restava del suo armadio.  
Il suo profilo denunciava una cupezza che Merlino ebbe paura di decifrare.  
Artù avrebbe avuto i suoi buoni motivi per essere in collera con chi l’aveva evitato, gli aveva mentito e, per coronare i propri torti, aveva quasi incendiato il suo letto.  
Merlino avrebbe voluto scusarsi, ma iniziava ad aver timore anche solo di osservarlo troppo a lungo.  
Artù non avrebbe dovuto essere lì e non poteva lasciarlo restare, anche se gli pareva di soffocare al pensiero che avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a lui una volta per tutte.  
Merlino rammentava vagamente di essersi confidato con Gaius, mentre la pozione soporifera che il vecchio gli aveva somministrato faceva lentamente effetto.  
Non era più riuscito a tenere solo per sé l’ansia di quello che gli stava capitando e, per quando fosse stato difficile, parlarne con qualcuno l’aveva aiutato a calmarsi.  
In ogni caso ormai Gaius sapeva tutto e non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che Artù si arrischiasse a stargli così vicino.  
Merlino lo pensò, e un attimo dopo, nel rendersi conto che in effetti non era da Gaius agire da incosciente, il panico cominciò a sommergerlo insieme col sospetto.  
Artù gli diede il colpo di grazia voltandosi all’improvviso verso di lui ed esclamando: «Sei sveglio, finalmente. So che vorresti evitarlo, ma credo che dovremmo parlare».  
Merlino si produsse in un vigoroso segno di diniego.  
«No. Non c’è nulla da dire, mi dispiace… Artù» rispose sperando di sbagliarsi nel dubitare della promessa che Gaius gli aveva fatto riguardo alla propria discrezione.  
Con suo sommo raccapriccio il principe reagì sedendosi sul bordo del suo letto.  
«É minuscolo!» constatò evidentemente sovrappensiero e Merlino capì che lo stava confrontando con il proprio. Poi Artù gli inferse una nuova, definitiva stilettata.  
«Quell’armadio è bruciato quasi del tutto… Gaius ha ragione, dobbiamo porci rimedio».  
Così Artù lo sapeva.  
Merlino prese una lunga boccata d’aria e cercò con tutte le proprie forze di scacciare il rossore, mentre replicava fissando il muro di fronte a sé. «Non… non c’è proprio nulla che voi dobbiate fare. É un mio problema, ve l’ho detto e… dubito che esista un’altra soluzione: dovrete dispensarmi dal servizio. Non posso… la mia presenza al vostro fianco non è più né sensata né auspicabile. Sono certo che comprenderete e… immagino che in fondo anche voi lo preferiate».  
In fin dei conti, per quanto Artù gli avesse sempre dimostrato amicizia ed affetto, Merlino non poteva pretendere che i suoi sentimenti fossero ricambiati.  
Inoltre, dal momento che Gaius non era stato capace di tenere la bocca chiusa su un argomento tanto delicato, era più che probabile che Artù covasse tanto imbarazzo quanto ne provava Merlino stesso. Non ci sarebbe stato di che meravigliarsi se, anche a prescindere dal pericolo che ormai rappresentava, il principe non avesse avuto più piacere di ritrovarsi sempre alle calcagna un servo innamorato e fin troppo manifestamente incline a desideri tutto fuorché casti e riguardosi nei suoi confronti.  
Anche per questo Merlino si disse che avrebbe fatto meglio a rassegnarsi il prima possibile al fatto che tra loro era tutto finito, amicizia compresa, per quanto pensarlo lo facesse stare davvero malissimo.  
«Comprendo solo che non ho intenzione di restarmene qui a sentirti blaterare sciocchezze che ci fanno solo perdere tempo prezioso, Merlino.» Lo spiazzò Artù, proprio mentre iniziava a credere che l’avrebbe visto alzarsi e dirgli addio senza troppi rimpianti. «Gaius dice che secondo lui un rimedio esiste. Ritiene che sia tutta questione di autocontrollo e che tu possa impararlo se provi ad affrontare la cosa nel modo più diretto. Il più diretto possibile… intendo. E dal momento che l’intera questione mi riguarda molto da vicino, anche se cerchi di continuo di negarlo, credo che sia giusto…»  
Merlino lo fissò con occhi enormi e spalancati.  
Non poteva crederci.  
«Giusto?» chiese in un singulto che denotava tutta la sua indecisione tra una cocente delusione e la collera vera e propria. Non si era mai sentito prima tanto triste e oltraggiato dalle parole di Artù. Mai, nemmeno durante il loro primissimo incontro.  
«Giusto?» ripeté ancora incredulo, assaggiando il sapore amaro che perfino una parola così nobile poteva possedere. «Ne fate una questione di giustizia? É… state dicendo che… che intendete… che verreste a letto con me perché vi pare giusto risolvere il mio problema? Davvero potete considerare la cosa come se fosse un vostro dovere?»  
Artù sembrò anche più sbalordito di lui. «Certo che è un mio dovere!» Il suo tono era querulo. « Sei al mio servizio e sotto la mia responsabilità. Questa faccenda rischia di sfuggirti di mano e sai benissimo cosa succederebbe se mio padre sapesse che sei un mago. Quando me l’hai confidato ti ho promesso di proteggerti, credi che me lo sia già scordato? E poi ti succede per colpa mia, quindi mi pare ovvio che io voglia rimediare…»  
Merlino a quel punto gli tolse la parola zittendolo con un’occhiataccia rovente carica di vera e propria furia omicida.  
Al momento era ben lontano dall’essere eccitato. Era ferito e si sentiva come se le recriminazioni di Artù fossero state un incantesimo che aveva trasformato il suo cuore in vetro solo per poi frantumarlo senza alcun garbo né pietà.  
Come poteva Artù paragonarlo a qualunque altro dei suoi dannatissimi doveri di Stato, quasi che lui non fosse stato una persona in carne e ossa i cui sentimenti avrebbero dovuto avere un peso ben maggiore di una mera ostentazione di giustizia o di qualche rimorso mal nutrito?  
«Non riesco…» gli sibilò in viso. «Dei! Che cosa patetica! Non vi sembrò già abbastanza umiliato? Non credete che ci sia un limite a tutto, anche a questa specie di farsa del povero servo bisognoso di pietà e di protezione? Quello che mi avete appena proposto non rientra certo nei vostri doveri e di sicuro non ve l’ho mai chiesto… il vostro è un ragionamento così grottesco che davvero non posso credere che diciate sul serio».  
Per tutta risposta Artù parve andare in collera tanto quanto lui.  
«Al diavolo, Merlino!» sbottò gesticolando e alzandosi in piedi con fare innervosito. «Sono io che non riuscirò mai a capire come ragiona quel tuo cervellino bacato. Ti sto dicendo che intendo mantenere la mia promessa di tenerti al sicuro, che esiste una soluzione fin troppo concreta e realizzabile, e che sono più che deciso ad attuarla, cosa ho fatto di male ora per sentirmi rimproverare come se ti avessi appena insultato? Perché dovrei rinunciare ad averti ancora al mio servizio, se esiste un modo per evitarlo? Se è per il fatto dell’inesperienza non mi sembra che sia il caso di fare così tante storie. Tu sarai anche vergine, ma…»  
Nulla prese fuoco in quel momento, salvo l’orgoglio e il cuore di Merlino e con loro bruciò anche quel poco che restava del suo tentativo di dominarsi e della sua pazienza.  
«Vattene!» ruggì, scordandosi anche l’usuale deferenza del voi e utilizzando un tono di comando perfino più perentorio di quello che Artù a volte gli aveva fatto sperimentare. «Subito!»  
Se Artù non l’avesse accontentato quasi all’istante, inalberando un muso lungo fino ai piedi e con l’aria di chi stesse per andare in cerca di qualcosa di vivo da squartare, Merlino stesso l’avrebbe buttato fuori dalla stanza, in un modo o nell’altro.  
Eccole le “due facce di una stessa medaglia”, eccolo l’Artù che Merlino aveva creduto di conoscere, eccolo il suo destino dorato di fare di un cretino arrogante un grande re.  
Ecco l’amicizia che avrebbe dovuto legarli ed il rispetto nel quale lui aveva sempre confidato.  
Un dovere, un servo e forse anche un peso, questo Merlino era sempre stato, per quanto si fosse illuso di essere prezioso agli occhi del suo padroncino.  
Gli pareva evidente che perfino la scelta di non denunciarlo come mago fosse stata presa solo perché, a furia di averlo attorno, Artù si era convinto che fosse suo dovere di buon principe generoso il salvarlo dal boia.  
Come poteva Merlino pensare altrimenti, quando gli era appena stato detto che anche una stupida verginella come lui poteva essere svezzata da Artù il magnanimo, purché poi restasse a sua disposizione per lucidarli l’armatura e gli stivali?  
 _Lo odio!_ – si disse, sentendosi più che mai vuoto e nauseato.  
Sapeva che, malgrado tutto, non era vero, ma l’idea di rimanere ancora a Camelot dopo quello che era appena successo faceva davvero troppo male.  
Nemmeno le continue esecuzioni di suoi simili e di poveri innocenti erano mai bastate a fargli sentire Camelot come un luogo estraneo e inospitale. Merlino l’aveva sempre considerata la propria casa, molto di più di quanto non gli fosse mai successo con Ealdor.  
Ma adesso tutto era appena cambiato drasticamente.  
Gli si sarebbe comunque spezzato il cuore nell’andarsene e nel dire addio a Gaius e allo stesso Artù, che gli era ancora impossibile dimenticare, però non poteva più restare.  
La sua dignità non glielo consentiva e, ormai, non avrebbe avuto alcun senso.  
Il Drago si era sbagliato. Il suo fato non era di incoronare un re davvero giusto e magnifico, era solo quello di invecchiare nel suo piccolo villaggio, come un qualunque contadino privo della minima importanza.  
Artù Pendragon di sicuro non l’avrebbe rimpianto più di tanto.  
Poteva anche essersi abituato ai suoi servigi e non avere una gran voglia di cambiare il proprio valletto, ma alla fine l’avrebbe scordato, Merlino se ne convinse.  
In fondo Camelot rigurgitava di servitori anche molto più abili e qualificati di lui.  
 

*

  
   
Artù si fermò proprio nella radura nella quale tempo addietro Ginevra aveva affermato con tanta convinzione di credere in lui.  
Smontò da cavallo e mosse qualche passo verso il limitare degli alberi.  
Forse Gwen non sarebbe più stata dello stesso avviso, se avesse conosciuto il vero motivo per il quale Merlino aveva lasciato Camelot.  
Artù scrutò i tetti di paglia delle poche case di Ealdor in cerca di quello sotto il quale Merlino era nato e cresciuto e si accorse con un certo disappunto che, da quella distanza, non era affatto in grado di riconoscerlo.  
L’ultima volta che era stato al villaggio tutti i suoi pensieri si erano concentrati sull’imminente scontro con i banditi e sul modo migliore di addestrare gli abitanti perché potessero fronteggiarli con successo.  
Aveva condiviso con Merlino le coperte e il cibo, aveva combattuto fianco a fianco a lui e alla sua gente, ma non era capace di individuare uno stupidissimo tetto. E non c’era da meravigliarsene più di tanto, dal momento che non era stato capace nemmeno di rendersi conto all’istante del perché Merlino si era sentito così oltraggiato durante il loro ultimo incontro.  
Talmente offeso da partire senza nemmeno un addio, per quanto astioso e collerico.  
Dopo che Merlino l’aveva sbattuto fuori dalla sua stanza ad Artù ci era voluto il resto della giornata per calmarsi e un’intera notte insonne per comprendere cosa aveva sbagliato.  
E l’indomani mattina aveva scoperto che Merlino era partito all’alba per tornare a Ealdor.  
Gaius gliel’aveva comunicato con una tale aria di rimprovero e delusione da farlo sentire perfino peggio di quando il giudizio negativo sulle sue azioni veniva da suo padre. Il che la diceva lunga su quanto era stata torva l’espressione del vecchio e su come Artù per primo si condannava.  
No, decisamente Gwen non avrebbe ribadito la propria fiducia in lui se avesse saputo che aveva lasciato andare Merlino, solo e disperato, per il semplice fatto di essere un cretino.  
Un idiota che aveva tatto quanto l’ultimo degli zotici e che non sapeva dare un nome ai propri sentimenti nemmeno quando se li ritrovava sotto il naso.  
Artù storse le labbra in una smorfia e fissò ancora una volta i tetti, immusonito.  
Non c’era proprio verso che riuscisse a capire qual’era quello che cercava ed era inutile intestardirsi come se davvero quella fosse tutta una mera questione di onore e di doveri improrogabili.  
La necessità che provava e che l’aveva spinto fin lì non aveva proprio nulla a che fare con gli obblighi, morali o principeschi che fossero.  
Gli abitanti di Ealdor gli erano rimasti nel cuore, per via del loro coraggio e della speranza che avevano scelto di affidare nelle sue mani, concedendogli una stima che era andata ben al di là della comune deferenza per un nobile del suo rango.  
Però, salvo rari casi, non era in grado di distinguere gli uomini e le donne del villaggio o di chiamarli tutti per nome.  
Aveva sempre provato orgoglio e un affetto tutto particolare, ripensando alla gente di quel piccolo borgo, ma per lui in fondo le loro case, proprio come i loro volti, si assomigliavano tutte.  
Solo Merlino era diverso da chiunque altro.  
Artù non credeva che fosse così solo perché era un mago.  
Era diverso per lui. Differente nel suo cuore. E al diavolo anche tutti quegli stupidissimi tetti di paglia!  
Solo che fino a poco tempo prima Artù era stato davvero convinto di conoscere bene Merlino ed era stato anche sicuro che tra loro non fosse rimasto nemmeno il più piccolo segreto, magia compresa.  
Invece ora Artù non era più tanto certo di conoscere nemmeno se stesso.  
Altrimenti non sarebbe stato lì a guardare Ealdor da lontano solo per darsi il tempo di racimolare coraggio. Quello necessario a presentarsi alla porta di Merlino, qualunque essa fosse, ed ammettere di essere un perfetto idiota che lo rivoleva con sé, per un unico semplice e inequivocabile motivo: perché ne aveva un dannato bisogno.  
 

*

  
   
Merlino si stizzì con se stesso quando i suoi occhi corsero per l’ennesima volta alla finestra e al viottolo grigio e vuoto che gli altri abitanti del villaggio avevano la presunzione di chiamare “viale principale” del minuscolo agglomerato di case che era Ealdor.  
Un buco dimenticato dagli Dei e perfino dal re che avrebbe dovuto governarlo e proteggerlo, ecco cos’era il luogo in cui era nato e cresciuto e nel quale – era meglio se se ne faceva al più presto una ragione – sarebbe invecchiato senza infamia e senza lode.  
Troppo piccolo perfino per essere definito un paese, il suo era appena un borgo di contadini che si spaccavano la schiena mattina e sera per mettere qualcosa in tavola e accumulare provviste per l’inverno.  
Nessuno di loro aveva tempo per sognare di gloria e di re, di battaglie vinte, di magia e di grandi destini.  
Eppure Merlino aveva sempre amato Ealdor, per quanto nel crescerci l’avesse sentita mille volte troppo stretta, e sebbene avesse sempre avvertito che a quella vita da campagnolo mancava qualcosa per essere davvero l’esistenza alla quale era destinato.  
Ora non credeva più di essere nato per un fato più grande, ma non riusciva nemmeno ad amare Ealdor come un tempo.  
Era perché Camelot gli mancava, e anche perché non poteva non rimpiangere le opportunità che la vita di corte gli aveva offerto, ma soprattutto era per via di Artù.  
L’ultima volta che si erano parlati Artù l’aveva fatto sentire una nullità e un peso, però Merlino non era ancora capace di dimenticarlo.  
Si trovava a Ealdor da appena tre giorni e non era riuscito a pensare ad altro. Nemmeno la gioia di riabbracciare sua madre era bastata a distrarlo.  
Da un lato continuava a dirsi che il pensiero di Artù insisteva a perseguitarlo proprio perché era trascorso ancora troppo poco tempo. Che era quello l’unico motivo per il quale, sia pur involontariamente, si intestardiva a sperare di scorgerne la sagoma in fondo al lungo vialone di ghiaia.  
Dall’altro, però, Merlino non era in grado di mentire a se stesso al punto di negare il fatto che aveva nutrito stupide illusioni di quella stessa risma per tutto il tragitto da Camelot al villaggio. Non c’era stato momento di silenzio nel quale non avesse sperato di avvertire il galoppo di un cavallo in avvicinamento, e non una sola volta si era avvolto nelle coperta da campo o fermato per mangiare qualcosa senza sperare che Artù lo sorprendesse, cogliendolo alle spalle come quando Ealdor era stata in pericolo e avevano lottato insieme per difenderla.  
Era uno stupido! Doveva finirla di pensare che forse si era sbagliato e che l’Artù che conosceva e che aveva sempre servito teneva a lui con sincerità, anziché limitarsi a considerarlo alla stregua di una proprietà e di un onere.  
Doveva smettere di tormentarsi inutilmente e ringraziare piuttosto che il dispiacere degli ultimi giorni avesse domato ogni possibile velleità del suo corpo, impedendogli di dar fuoco alle cose anche solo per un pensiero vagamente ardito.  
Tutte le altre riflessioni non avevano senso.  
Artù non era lì e non gli sarebbe mai corso dietro. Non questa volta.  
Fissare lo stradone non serviva a nulla, solo a tormentarsi e ritardare il giorno in cui si sarebbe comunque dovuto rassegnare.  
Merlino si allontanò dalla finestra e raggiunse sua madre che era china su una pentola fumante di quello che pareva stufato di cavoli o qualcosa di molto simile.  
Il profumo era appetitoso, ma lui non aveva affatto fame.  
Le strinse piano la vita con le mani, chinandosi su di lei con dolcezza e affetto.  
Non era colpa di Hunith se Camelot e Artù si erano rivelate solo la più cocente delle delusioni. Merlino non voleva farla preoccupare.  
Quando lei si voltò a osservarlo allarmata, le sorrise e le posò un piccolo bacio sulla fronte ampia e un po’ sudata. «Vado a prendere una boccata d’aria» le disse nel tono più rassicurante che riuscì a dare alla propria voce. «Non tarderò, sarò qui in tempo per la cena».  
Sapeva di non averla affatto convinta, e che affondarle per un lungo istante il viso nel collo non avrebbe certo reso più credibile la sua menzogna per non farla stare in pensiero, però non potè proprio resistere.  
La pelle di Hunith era calda per la vicinanza prolungata con il fuoco, ma Merlino trovò il contatto quasi rinfrescante e ne fu più rinfrancato di quanto avrebbe saputo esprimere.  
La strinse più forte fra le braccia e represse un lungo sospiro.  
Poi trovò le energie per sorriderle ancora, mentre la scioglieva dall’abbraccio e si voltava per raggiungere l’uscio.  
Fu solo quando se lo fu chiuso alle spalle che non seppè più trattenersi e cominciò a correre, apparentemente senza meta, per il solo motivo che tutto il suo essere esigeva uno sfogo tangibile e materiale, e che col respiro spezzato dalla fatica era molto più difficile piangere o singhiozzare.  
 

*

  
   
Artù rimase ad aspettare che la porta si aprisse, tormentandosi le mani dietro la schiena nell’attesa di ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con Merlino.  
Per quanto avesse avuto difficoltà a distinguere la casa da lontano, una volta entrato nel villaggio non aveva avuto più dubbi.  
Nella sua mente, in quella parte della sua memoria che da sempre immagazzinava i dati riguardanti l’arte della guerra e la strategia, esisteva una mappa precisissima e particolareggiata di Ealdor.  
Artù aveva dovuto prendere nota della posizione di ogni singola casa, fienile, granaio e stalla, nonché del sistema di recinzioni, dei muretti, dell’altezza dei tetti e delle finestre, della posizione delle porte e di qualunque altro dettaglio che di norma gli sarebbe parso insignificante, ma che in battaglia poteva fare la differenza fondamentale tra la devastazione, con annesso massacro dei poveri abitanti, e una difesa efficace che preservasse gli edifici e i loro proprietari dalla furia del nemico.  
Ricordava perfettamente anche il basso architrave che sormontava l’uscio al quale aveva appena bussato.  
Non aveva dubbi che quella fosse la casa giusta.  
Ma ne nutriva parecchi sul fatto di essere ben accolto dopo l’ultimo confronto avuto con Merlino prima della sua partenza.  
Era pronto a vederselo comparire davanti da un momento all’altro, con un’espressione astiosa e la parola “Vattene” già pronta sulle labbra imbronciate.  
Ed era disposto a chinare il capo e cercare di spiegarsi anche sotto il più infuocato degli sguardi di disapprovazione.  
Invece lo accolse il viso accaldato e sorridente di Hunith.  
Artù ci mise diversi istanti a collegare quel sorriso che non sentiva affatto di meritare con il gentile e deciso «Ormai non vi aspettavo fino a domattina. Ma sono felice che siate arrivato prima» che lo seguì immediatamente.  
«Forza venite dentro non restate lì impalato» aggiunse la donna, scostandosi con un gesto eloquente per lasciarlo entrare in casa.  
Artù entrò, tenendo comunque il capo chino, anche se Merlino non era in vista.  
La preveggenza di Hunith e quell’accoglienza tanto cordiale erano l’ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato e ne rimase completamente sorpreso e disarmato.  
Sedette meccanicamente, quasi senza accorgersene, quando lei gli disse di accomodarsi e scosse il capo per reclinare l’offerta di qualcosa.  
Doveva trattarsi di un cibo o di una bevanda, ma ad Artù non ne rimase in mente nemmeno il nome, impegnato com’era a cercare di capire cosa stava succedendo.  
Dov’era Merlino e come mai Hunith non l’aveva ancora aggredito per rimproverarlo di essersi comportato in maniera davvero vergognosa con il suo unico e amatissimo figlio?  
Artù l’avrebbe compresa e perdonata se l’avesse fatto e lei, per come la conosceva, sarebbe stata capacissima di tenergli testa senza paura né reticenze, a dispetto del suo rango.  
Invece sembrava più che mai premurosa e gentile.  
Il che – notò Artù, mentre cercava di riprendersi dallo sbalordimento – lo metteva in soggezione più dell’attesa reprimenda.  
Anche se, a dire il vero, Hunith riusciva sempre a farlo sentire un po’ come un bambino leggermente confuso.  
Artù sapeva che succedeva perché lei era una madre. Non una di quelle madri nobili che non toglievano quasi mai i loro bambini dalle braccia delle balie e che si limitavano a godere solo le gioie e i vanti della loro condizione.  
Hunith era una mamma. Proprio ciò che a lui era sempre mancato.  
Non solo Ygraine di Cornovaglia, la regina di Camelot, la sposa di Utehr, e la madre che era morta poco dopo la sua nascita, non aveva potuto crescerlo e Artù non aveva fatto in tempo a sviluppare alcun ricordo di lei, ma addirittura non aveva mai saputo nulla sul suo conto nemmeno da suo padre.  
Uther non ne parlava mai e andava in collera se qualcuno si azzardava a nominarla.  
Artù non sapeva nemmeno di cosa era morta. Non di parto, credeva e sperava, visto che era accaduto qualche giorno dopo la sua nascita e non nel momento in cui lui era venuto al mondo. Ma non era a conoscenza del male che l’aveva uccisa.  
Non sapeva se era stata bella, perché suo padre non gliel’aveva mai descritta e aveva fatto sparire ogni ritratto della sovrana dalle stanze del castello. Ygraine non figurava nemmeno negli arazzi della grande sala del trono.  
Né ad Artù era dato conoscere se sua madre era stata di indole dolce o scorbutica, se era stata una donna felice e gioviale e una regina che rallegrava l’intera corte, o invece una donna schiva e triste che tutti erano stati lieti di dimenticare.  
A ben vedere Artù non sapeva neppure se suo padre l’aveva amata.  
Però a volte ne aveva sentito una mancanza davvero lancinante e le madri altrui l’avevano sempre intimidito, proprio perché appartenevano ad altri.  
Con Hunith poi l’effetto era acuito dal fatto che era la madre di Merlino.  
Nel conoscerla e nel vederli insieme Artù aveva subito sentito che il loro legame era profondissimo e inscindibile. Di certo non si poteva dire lo stesso osservando lui e suo padre.  
E poi Hunith gli piaceva. A suo modo, era davvero bella. Lo era nello sguardo di Merlino, e nella deferenza e nella dolcezza che si leggeva nei gesti e nelle parole di suo figlio quando le parlava.  
Hunith era ottimista, fiera e gentile. Ci voleva davvero poco per accorgersene.  
Ad Artù sarebbe dispiaciuto deluderla e contrariarla o esserne addirittura disprezzato. E, se poi Hunith lo trattava con tanta gentilezza dopo quello che era accaduto tra lui e Merlino, il suo senso di colpa non ne usciva di certo alleviato.  
Artù non meritava tutte quelle premure, e starsene lì seduto a riceverle lo faceva sentire stupido e fuori luogo come non mai.  
«Merlino dovrebbe tornare a momenti» disse Hunith, d’un tratto, mentre Artù ancora cercava di riaversi dall’imbarazzo e dallo stupore. «Ha promesso di essere qui per cena. Però, dal momento che siete venuto per lui forse non avete voglia di aspettare il suo ritorno. Credo che se gli andaste incontro lungo il sentiero che porta al bosco potreste incrociarlo sulla via del rientro. O magari potreste sempre stanarlo giù al fienile dei Wretch. Fin da bambino è uno dei suoi posti preferiti. Lui e il povero William ci si intrufolavano sempre per giocare quando erano piccoli. Credo che Merlino sia andato lì se aveva voglia di pensare un poco…»  
Artù sbattè le palpebre e la fissò chiedendosi quanto sapesse dell’intera faccenda.  
Possibile che Merlino le avesse confidato ogni cosa?  
Che Gaius ne fosse a conoscenza e l’avesse esortato a risolvere la questione in modo decisamente pratico e spiccio era già abbastanza imbarazzante, ma l’idea che anche Hunith potesse fargli un certo tipo di discorsi lo fece a dir poco rabbrividire.  
Arrossì e boccheggiò incapace di aprir bocca, finché non si convinse che nello sguardo di lei non c’era traccia di malizia.  
Merlino doveva averle detto solo che avevano discusso e che la cosa era degenerata al punto di convincerlo a lasciare Camelot.  
Dopo tutto c’erano cose che non si potevano raccontare nel dettaglio alla propria madre.  
Eppure, questioni di letto a parte, Artù non si sarebbe stupito più di tanto se lei gli avesse detto che conosceva i sentimenti di entrambi e che avevano la sua piena benedizione, purché, ovviamente, lui e Merlino riuscissero a chiarirsi e a fare pace.  
Sì, non si sarebbe stupefatto più di tanto se, arrivati a quel punto, Hunith gli avesse parlato esattamente in quei precisi termini.  
Invece, quando meno se l’aspettava Hunith si sporse sul tavolo e gli prese le mani.  
Le strinse senza esitazioni e con calore, ma anche con una certa severità. «Sono davvero felice che siate venuto, Artù. Eppure spero che non siate qui solo per reclamare da mio figlio ciò che vi spetta come suo signore. So che non mi sbaglio nel credere che siate venuto perché rivolete Merlino al vostro fianco, ma lui ha bisogno che a domandargli di tornare sia l’amico. Al comando del principe questa volta potrebbe anche non obbedire».  
Non aggiunse altro, ma lo sguardo di Artù si fece ancora più contrito.  
«Non c’è nulla che mi spetti di diritto, qui» replicò alla fine, in tono fermo e onesto. «Ma solo ciò di cui ho bisogno. Sono venuto per chiedere, non per ordinare».  
Hunith gli sorrise di nuovo, questa volta con maggior decisione e una dolcezza che non aveva più nulla di formale.  
«Non importa se tarderete» gli assicurò serena. «La cena sarà comunque in caldo sul fuoco. La casa dei Wretch è appena fuori dal paese. Seguite il sentiero che piega a sinistra rasentando gli alberi e non potrete non vederla. Hanno un cane… ma è vecchio e mezzo sordo e non ha mai fatto del male a nessuno».  
Artù annuì in silenzio.  
Del cane poi, non gli importava affatto. A quel punto gli bastava poter parlare con Merlino. Pur di riuscirci era tranquillamente disposto a rischiare di farsi addirittura sbranare da qualunque botolo di campagna gli si fosse parato davanti lungo il cammino. E se al posto di un cane ci fosse stata la solita bestiaccia feroce sarebbe stato lo stesso.  
Di certo si sarebbe sentito meno irrequieto nel combattere di quanto non lo era ora, sotto lo sguardo affettuoso di una madre tanto forte e sincera e che confidava ancora in lui al punto di affidargli suo figlio senza esitazioni.  
 

*

  
   
Il fienile dei Wretch era stato ricostruito a regola d’arte dopo l’incendio che l’aveva distrutto quasi completamente tanti anni addietro, a causa del potere impazzito di Merlino.  
Certo ora aveva un aspetto più nuovo, non era più quello che lui e Will avevano conosciuto fin da bambini, ma Merlino ci si era ritrovato davanti senza nemmeno pensare.  
Le gambe l’avevano trasportato fin lì in tutta autonomia e dopo essersi fermato, proprio davanti all’ingresso, ancora ansante per la corsa a perdifiato, Merlino non era stato capace di resistere alla tentazione di entrare.  
Dopo tutto era proprio lì che il suo problema si era manifestato per la prima volta. Proprio quello, più ancora del fatto che quello era sempre stato uno dei suoi posti preferiti, lo spinse a sedersi sul fieno e a rimuginare pensieri niente affatto felici, con le ginocchia al petto, a fare da scomodo appoggio per il mento, e le mani allacciate alle caviglie.  
Così raggomitolato, se non altro, gli pareva di avere un controllo maggiore sul proprio corpo del quale ultimamente Merlino non si fidava affatto.  
Fuori il sole stava appena iniziando a tramontare – il che significava che si poteva aspettare ancora un po’ prima di rincasare per la cena – ma sotto il soffitto appuntito del fienile, con le sue tozze travi a vista, l’ombra era così fitta che sembrava quasi notte.  
Anche il silenzio era totale. I proprietari dovevano essere affaccendati dentro casa, e il cane non si era fatto vedere neanche per il consueto rito della grattatina tra un orecchio e l’altro con il quale Merlino e Will l’avevano sempre ammansito.  
In quell’assenza di rumore solo il ronzio sommesso di qualche insetto che volava ancora basso sulla paglia faceva da contrappunto al respiro di Merlino, e di certo non era sufficiente a zittire i suoi pensieri.  
Nessuna delle sue riflessioni serviva in qualche modo a consolarlo.  
Come avrebbe potuto quando sentiva la mancanza di Artù tanto quanto avrebbe sentito l’assenza di una parte di se stesso? Se gli avessero detto che doveva rinunciare ad una gamba o a un braccio sarebbe stato più facile che affrontare il fatto di poter più stare al fianco di Artù.  
Merlino avrebbe potuto affermarlo senza il minimo timore di essere smentito.  
Gli era sempre sembrato più facile rinunciare alla propria vita piuttosto che perdere Artù.  
Ora invece era come se fossero diventati due estranei e non si sarebbero mai più rivisti.  
La sua magia, poi, alla fine si era rivelata il suo peggior nemico, era stata la maggior causa di tutta l’infelicità che non riusciva in nessun modo a scrollarsi di dosso.  
E a coronare il tutto Merlino non poté non rammentare ancora una volta a se stesso che Will non c’era più.  
Lui avrebbe capito. L’avrebbe fatto ammattire dicendogli che l’aveva avvisato di non credere troppo in Artù, ma avrebbe compreso.  
Non c’era mai stata una volta in cui Will non avesse colto i suoi sentimenti o non avesse accettato il suo modo di essere. Magari non sempre la cosa era stata immediata, però alla fine gli era sempre stato vicino in ogni modo possibile.  
Merlino sapeva di non esserne mai stato innamorato, però gli aveva voluto bene come a pochissime altre persone al mondo, come ad un familiare. Anche a prescindere da tutto il resto, da quando era tornato a Ealdor dove tutto gli ricordava le scorribande della loro infanzia e l’amicizia che li aveva legati, ne sentiva la mancanza in ogni singolo istante.  
Premette più forte il mento sulle ginocchia, sconsolato e depresso, e si disse che sarebbe stato tutto più facile se almeno non avesse nutrito anche rimpianti nei confronti di Artù.  
Invece quel’imbecille privo di cuore e di cervello continuava ad aleggiare nei suoi pensieri senza la minima sosta e non voleva proprio saperne di lasciarlo in pace.  
 _Forse farei meglio a tornare, visto che stare qui a deprimermi è del tutto inutile_ – si disse, ma non riuscì a decidersi ad alzarsi davvero.  
Fu mentre si fissava i piedi, cercando di comandare ai muscoli di obbedire alla sua scarsa volontà di rientrare a casa, che la porta del fienile si aprì di uno spiraglio, cigolando appena sui cardini.  
Una lama di luce arrossata del tramonto, finalmente libera di entrare, si posò su di lui come una calda lancia di fuoco immobile. Merlino dovette socchiudere gli occhi un po’ abbagliato e poi il chiarore si spense oscurato da una sagoma la cui vista gli fermò il cuore per un lungo istante.  
L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era illudersi.  
«Non intendo tornare con voi a Camelot» esordì aggressivo e con la bocca secca come se avesse appena ingoiato una poderosa manciata di cenere. «Siamo a Ealdor e qui non devo obbedire ai vostri ordini, lo sapete».  
Ciononostante una parte della sua mente e perfino della sua anima non riusciva a smettere di ripetergli: _Artù è qui! É qui con me! E venuto per me._  
Ed era vero, solo che Merlino non riusciva a comprendere se il suo arrivo in realtà fosse un bene o un male.  
 

*

  
   
«Tu non hai _mai_ obbedito davvero ai miei ordini, Merlino. Nemmeno a Camelot». Malgrado il tono gli fosse riuscito scherzoso come nell’intento, Artù non potè fare a meno di notare l’agitazione di fondo che aveva vibrato in ogni sillaba.  
Decise di non preoccuparsene. In fondo non voleva che Merlino lo fraintendesse ancora, per questo non gli dispiaceva mostre quanto il fatto di essere lì e di dover iniziare una conversazione per chiarirsi con lui lo facesse sentire ansioso.  
«Non ti imporrei mai di tornare» aggiunse, dal momento che Merlino pareva studiarlo ma non aveva ancora aperto bocca. «Ma spero che lo farai, alla fine. Spero… che accetterai le mie scuse sincere e che mi concederai la possibilità di spiegarti…»  
«Spiegarmi che cosa intendete per “dovere”, volete dire?» Merlino gli tolse la parola. Sembrava un po’ affannato, come se il fiato dovesse mancargli da un momento all’altro.  
Artù sapeva che le scuse che aveva appena presentato non dovevano essere passate del tutto inosservate, visto che lui era sempre tanto restio a porgerle a chiunque, ma era anche certo fin dal principio che non sarebbero bastate, perciò la domanda di Merlino non lo colse impreparato.  
«Ci sono doveri che non si possono trascurare perché è il proprio compito portarli a termine, e poi… ci sono cose che uno sa di dover fare perché ne ha bisogno. Per se stesso…» Sospirò impercettibilmente, avvicinandosi di un passo nella speranza di non essere respinto. «Ora come in passato non sono mai venuto qui a Ealdor se non perché era mio desiderio… e sarei arrivato prima se non avessi dovuto… districarmi da mio padre. Però sono felice di essere qui. Spero che a te non secchi troppo, invece… mi… mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose a Camelot, l’ultima volta».  
Gli parve che Merlino stesse soppesando ogni singola sillaba, indeciso se concedergli o no il beneficio del dubbio e del perdono.  
Rimase comunque un po’ spiazzato dal modo diretto in cui, dopo un lungo silenzio, una nuova domanda decisamente perentoria gli piombò tra capo e collo: «Non succederà mai più, vero?» Seguì una breve pausa, poi Merlino riprese coraggio. «Intendo che mi proponiate di… andare a letto con voi solo perché ritenete di essere obbligato a salvarmi da me stesso come… come se fossi una donzella prigioniera di un drago o qualcosa di molto simile? Non ricomincerete con quegli stupidi discorsi sul fatto che sono una vostra responsabilità?»  
Malgrado la tensione ad Artù sfuggì un sorrisino ironico e non seppe trattenersi del tutto dall’esternare una punta di divertimento.  
«Credimi, Merlino, sei la creatura meno simile ad una donzella in pericolo che io abbia mai conosciuto» lo punzecchiò bonariamente, però tornò ad essere serissimo quando aggiunse: «In ogni caso, no. Te lo assicuro, non succederà mai più».  
In realtà quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli era che non era tutto così semplice come sembrava. Che non aveva mai voluto infilarsi tra le sue cosce solo perché gli pareva giusto risolvere i suoi problemi. Che, per quanto gi ci fosse voluto un po’ di tempo per capirlo, desiderava stargli accanto in ogni modo possibile.  
Artù avrebbe voluto spiegare a Merlino anche che non sopportava di vederlo soffrire e che era disposto a qualunque cosa pur di aiutarlo. Proprio per questo, ad essere del tutto sinceri, l’eventualità di doversi infilare nel suo letto per riuscirci non gli era mai suonata come una tragedia o come un sacrificio, anzi, si poteva dire vero il contrario.  
Sì, ad Artù sarebbe piaciuto molto poter spiegare tutte queste cose a Merlino, ma stava iniziando ad accorgersi che i battibecchi con Morgana, il dare ordini ai Cavalieri, il fatto di assumersi già buona parte delle responsabilità di un regno e perfino il tener testa a suo padre in una discussione nella quale avessero opposte vedute, tutto nella sua vita, insomma, era una vera bazzecola rispetto all’idea di una piena e diretta confessione sui propri sentimenti.  
Non perché Artù se ne vergognasse o perché intendesse negarli, ma solo perché gli pareva che la tregua appena stabilita fosse così fragile che non aveva la minima idea di come muoversi per non essere di nuovo frainteso e per non finire col mandarla in frantumi.  
«É una promessa!» assicurò ancora a Merlino che continuava a fissarlo dal basso ma con l’aria di un giudice assiso sul più alto, vertiginoso e irraggiungibile degli scranni.  
Quando lo vide annuire Artù prese un po’ di coraggio e azzardò: «Posso sedermi…», anche se di fatto lo stava già facendo.  
Dal momento che Merlino non si pronunciò per fermarlo, si sistemò sulla paglia vicino a lui, pur mantenendo una minima distanza di sicurezza.  
In effetti si aspettava di essere scacciato da un momento all’altro anche solo per via della questione delle fiamme involontarie che avrebbe potuto scatenare eccitando senza volerlo la magia di Merlino, invece non accadde proprio niente e il giovane stregone non cercò di allontanarlo.  
Artù lo vide chiudere gli occhi e sentì il suo respiro farsi appena più pesante ma non successe nient’altro e Merlino non disse una sola parola.  
Lui, invece, si diede del presuntuoso. Certo il problema della sua vicinanza aveva avuto un senso finché Merlino aveva nutrito desiderio nei suoi confronti, ma dopo il modo in cui si erano lasciati a Camelot Artù doveva essere diventato molto meno desiderabile rispetto al passato.  
Era curioso; per quanto spesso gli fosse accaduto fin da bambino di deludere quelli che amava, Artù non riusciva proprio ad abituarsi alla sensazione di tristezza, inadeguatezza e malinconia che lo prendeva ogni volta che la cosa tornava a ripetersi.  
Provò a non pensarci, perché intendeva davvero rimediare, e fece un ulteriore tentativo di avviare il discorso, con le parole che l’istinto s’intestardiva a suggerirgli, per quanto potessero sembrare proprio le più azzardate.  
«É qui che è successo la prima volta? É questo il fienile di cui parlava Gaius?»  
Merlino parve valutare il genuino interesse nel suo tono e nelle sue parole e poi annuì, ancora ad occhi chiusi. «Sì. Hanno… dovuto ricostruirlo dalle fondamenta. Qualcuno aveva dato l’allarme, ma il fuoco era già troppo diffuso… però la casa si è salvata. É stato… comunque sia avrei dovuto chiedere perdono. I Wretch sono brava gente… però io e Will non l’abbiamo mai detto a nessuno…»  
Artù cercò di non soffermare la memoria su William, sul modo in cui era morto per salvarlo e, soprattutto, su come doveva essersi sentito Merlino nell’ascoltare la sua reprimenda sul fatto che avrebbe dovuto avvisarlo che il suo migliore amico era un mago.  
Il suo migliore amico, già. Evidentemente Will non era stato solo quello per Merlino.  
Non gli piaceva rendersene conto. Artù sapeva che nome dare all’emozione che quel pensiero risvegliava in lui e non fece nulla per nascondersi che la provava, che ne era investito proprio in quell’esatto momento: gelosia. Era così che si chiamava.  
In ogni caso il desiderio di placare l’ansia e il rimorso che aveva intuito nella voce di Merlino era più forte e alla fine ebbe il sopravvento su tutto il resto.  
«Nessuno è rimasto ferito» gli ricordò con enfasi. «Né tu, né William, né nessun altro. Non hai fatto del male a nessuno, Merlino, e non volevi farne. Non avevi motivo di scusarti».  
Per tutta risposta ricevette finalmente uno sguardo diretto, occhi negli occhi.  
«In ogni caso è evidente che non sono normale. Ho sempre avuto paura che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in me, e ci deve essere davvero. Nessun altro che io conosca da fuoco alle cose per il solo fatto che è… eccitato».  
Artù provò l’impulso folle di negare, e di giurargli che invece il mondo intero era pieno di persone come lui che appiccavano incendi col pensiero mentre facevano l’amore e che in fondo nemmeno lui era troppo normale perché, per quanto non fosse capace di evocare nemmeno una fiammella, stava bruciando dentro dalla rabbia al solo vederlo così abbattuto e pronto a disprezzarsi.  
Per non parlare dal calore insostenibile che gli si riversava a ondate nelle viscere e nel petto al solo pensiero che Merlino avesse desiderato così tanto un’altra persona.  
Solo che quello non era certo il momento più adatto per dimostrasi brutalmente possessivo e geloso, e non era nemmeno il caso di mentire a Merlino solo per tranquillizzarlo. Non avrebbe funzionato, anzi, sarebbe stato come sminuire il suo disagio.  
«Anche con lui… con William ti capitava al solo stargli accanto?» chiese, non sapendo bene cos’altro dire per stemperare la tensione e l’angoscia di quel momento tanto intenso e, in fondo, più desideroso di conoscere la risposta di quanto non si rendesse conto di essere. «É per questo che hai lasciato Ealdor e sei venuto a Camelot?»  
Con sua notevole sorpresa Merlino scosse il capo con vigore.  
Nel buio Artù non potè vedere se aveva le gote arrossate, ma ammirò il suo coraggio mentre lo ascoltava parlare. «No. Non mi era mai capitato prima della notte in cui… be’, eravamo qui come al solito, a discutere di un futuro che non avrebbe avuto nulla a che fare con il piccolo orizzonte del villaggio, a sognare chissà quali imprese, come sempre, insomma… e poi è successo, senza che l’avessimo programmato. Finché si è trattato di baci è andato tutto bene, ma dopo… Lo sapete. Però non mi era mai capitato prima e non è mai successo dopo. Non con Will. Nemmeno quando comunque il mio corpo lo desiderava. E con voi, invece… a volte mi è bastato anche solo pensarvi… non sarei potuto restare a Camelot, in ogni caso. Non posso tornarci, Artù, mi dispiace».  
Artù sorrise nel buio del fienile. Sapere Merlino così demoralizzato e infelice continuava ad essere insopportabile, ma per quel che lo riguardava aveva appena raggiunto una volta per tutte la convinzione che l’avrebbe riportato a Camelot con sé e ogni cosa sarebbe andata per il meglio.  
Erano state proprio le parole di Merlino a persuaderlo più di quanto, a suo tempo, non fosse riuscito a fare Gaius.  
Sì, poteva aiutare Merlino, risolvere il suo problema e poi tenerlo con sé, proprio come desiderava.  
Era in grado di farlo se davvero Merlino teneva a lui tanto quanto sembrava.  
 

*

  
   
Non appena smise di parlare Merlino distolse lo sguardo da quello di Artù e quindi non si accorse del sorriso che aveva iniziato ad illuminargli il viso.  
L’unica cosa alla quale riusciva a pensare era che davvero non sarebbe mai più tornato a Camelot, perché era incapace di provare sentimenti e pulsioni diverse verso Artù e la cosa lo rendeva ancora un pericolo per tutti e due.  
Certo, Artù era lì a Ealdor per riprenderlo con sé e si era appena scusato usando parole che Merlino aveva comunque temuto di fraintendere ma che gli avevano fatto provare una vaga euforia e un calore tanto forte quanto imprevisto, ma nulla di tutto ciò bastava a cancellare il suo problema.  
Sapere che si era sbagliato nel ritenersi solo un peso e un obbligo per Artù non era una vera consolazione dal momento che non cambiava il nocciolo della questione.  
Anzi, se possibile era ancora più difficile rinunciare a ciò che desiderava, se Artù gli dimostrava vero affetto e attaccamento.  
Merlino avrebbe dovuto alzarsi, allontanarsi il più possibile e dire ad Artù che doveva andarsene e lasciarlo al suo vero destino una volta per tutte.  
Invece avvertì il tocco di una mano sulla spalla e si irrigidì del tutto, sperando di non sentire da un momento all’altro l’odore del fumo e il crepitio del fuoco.  
«Voglio baciarti» la voce di Artù, bassa e ferma, lo colpì come una stilettata dritta al petto.  
Una fortissima sensazione di stordimento si mescolò all’istante con il panico all’idea di ciò che quelle poche parole avrebbero potuto scatenare e da tutto quel turbamento emerse perfino un rigurgito d’orgoglio che congelò il resto, e che aiutò Merlino a trattenere il suo potere entro i consueti limiti di vigilanza.  
«Avevate giurato di smetterla con questa sorta di vocazione alla mia salvezza» iniziò a recriminare, ma Artù non parve affatto impressionato.  
«Non ho detto che devo baciarti, Merlino, ho detto che desidero farlo».  
La confusione aumentò ancora nel petto e nella mente di Merlino, facendolo sentire come ubriaco.  
Non fece in tempo a reagire o a replicare prima che Artù parlasse ancora, questa volta in un tono che voleva apparire calmo, pratico e ragionevole, ma che lasciava comunque trasparire punte di emozione insopprimibili.  
«Sto per baciarti e non è certo l’unica cosa che desidero. Ti voglio, Merlino e non c’è nulla che mi farà rinunciare» lo sentì ammettere senza reticenze. «Intendo riportarti indietro con me. Non tornerò a Camelot finché non potrò farlo insieme a te. Il dovere non c’entra niente. Risolveremo questa cosa insieme perché… perché desidero venirne a capo con te e perché preoccuparci di spegnere un incendio ogni volta che facciamo l’amore alla lunga sarebbe davvero seccante».  
Le ultime parole erano suonate anche ironiche e di sicuro erano intese a stemperare un po’ la tensione, ma lo colpirono con la forza di un pugno in pieno stomaco, solo che Merlino non fu capace di decidere se provava pura gioia oppure dolore. In ogni caso, a prescindere da qualunque altra emozione, la paura era il sentimento che in quel momento lo dominava più di qualunque altro.  
«É pericoloso» ripeté accalorandosi. «Non è una di quelle cose che potete affrontare a testa bassa come fate di solito e… oh, al diavolo, rischiate troppo anche solo a dirmi queste cose… possibile che non lo capiate? É già difficilissimo così e non so nemmeno come mai non sia ancora successo nulla di orribile, ma… se solo mi toccate ancora io…»  
Questa volta il sorriso pieno di Artù non gli sfuggì affatto.  
«Non mi farai mai del male, Merlino» gli soffiò a pochi centimetri da un orecchio e quasi sul collo, tanto. Troppo vicino rispetto ai timori di Merlino. «Mai. So che non succederà. Tu lo impedirai. Io lo so. Mi hai sempre protetto».  
Un attimo dopo Merlino deglutì a vuoto, mentre le labbra di Artù cominciavano a sfiorare le sue e poi premevano con lenta determinazione, alla ricerca di maggior contatto.  
Artù lo stava baciando davvero.  
Per quanto potesse essere incongruo pensarlo in un simile frangente, Merlino notò che la sua bocca era capace di molta più delicatezza rispetto a quanto aveva sempre creduto, ed era morbida, anche se le labbra di Artù erano sempre un po’ screpolate. Era calda e lo faceva sentire bene, come non gli era mai successo prima in vita sua.  
Merlino si ritrovò a ricambiare senza nemmeno rendersene conto e, quando le dita di Artù si persero tra i suoi capelli e gli avvolsero la nuca, tutto il suo corpo si sciolse dal rigido nodo nel quale si era appallottolato.  
Le sue mani corsero a cercare le spalle di Artù, le gambe si distesero e gli parve perfino che il suo torace trovasse requie e che i suoi polmoni potessero tornare ad espandersi in tutta la loro pienezza, quasi che invece, fino ad un attimo prima qualcosa li avesse compressi e tormentati.  
Il che era buffo, perché accadeva proprio nel momento in cui, di fatto, il primo breve guizzo della lingua di Artù sulla linea diritta dei suoi denti gli levava del tutto il fiato.  
Solo a quel punto Merlino si arrese davvero, anche se in pratica non si rese conto che stava accadendo.  
Lasciò che il bacio si facesse più deciso e molto meno casto, ma non perché avesse scordato il timore di ciò che avrebbe potuto scatenare. Era solo troppo preso, confuso e sbalestrato per riuscire a fare qualunque altra cosa che non fosse ricambiare e ascoltare il rimbombo sordo che gli ruggiva fin nelle orecchie. Doveva proprio essere il battito del suo cuore, anche se prima di allora non era mai stato tanto svelto e irregolare come gli sembrava in quel momento.  
Da qualche parte il suo stomaco e il suo cervello cercavano disperatamente di fare i conti col fatto che Artù aveva appena parlato di fare l’amore, che non aveva usato nemmeno una volta la parola obbligo o responsabilità, che continuava a dire voglio anziché devo e che lo stava baciando come se davvero ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti.  
Merlino aveva registrato anche la dichiarazione di totale e incrollabile fiducia con la quale Artù gli si era appena offerto, ma in quel preciso istante era talmente soverchiato dall’idea che tutto l’insieme delle affermazioni e dei gesti di Artù significasse amore che non riusciva a trovare spazio per altro, nemmeno per respirare davvero.  
Non sapeva più dov’era e non era certo di come le sue dita fossero finite da prima a seguire la piega del collo di Artù e poi ancora più giù ad accarezzargli esitanti la schiena, senza osare un tocco più deciso.  
Ed era eccitato. Oh, lo era da impazzire, ma per tutta la durata del bacio si dimenticò che esistesse altra magia oltre quella della bocca di Artù e dei suoi polpastrelli che gli accarezzavano possessivi una gota, il mento e la linea aguzza della mandibola.  
O forse fu la sua magia a trovare la quiete nel mezzo di tutta quella tempesta di emozioni e di sentimenti.  
Comunque fosse, nulla prese fuoco in maniera rovinosa.  
Quando, con una certa insicura riluttanza si allontanarono per prendere fiato, Artù gli sorrise ancora, con aria incoraggiante,.  
«Direi che è un buon inizio» sentenziò, e perfino nella semioscurità Merlino fu in grado di leggere il guizzo di divertimento, ma anche il sollievo che luccicava nei suoi occhi. «Niente fiamme. Per ora l’unica cosa che brucia sono le tue guance».  
«Imbecille…» Merlino in realtà non si stupì affatto di come la sua voce suonava tutto fuorché offensiva. Sapeva di essere in imbarazzo, era di nuovo conscio delle proprie paure, però iniziava a percepire dentro di sé anche una sorta di curioso e piacevolissimo panico, una sensazione spaventosa e nello stesso tempo molto esaltante. Merlino l’avrebbe chiamata felicità, se solo non avesse nutrito ancora il timore di perdere tutto da un momento all’altro.  
«Non devi sottovalutare…» cercò di ammonire Artù, ma si inceppò subito, non appena si accorse di aver abbandonato inconsciamente la distanza del voi. «Non… al diavolo, Artù, siamo in un fienile e…»  
«E non c’è una singola cosa qui dentro e intorno a noi che non sia infiammabile, noi compresi, lo so. Ma questa volta sarà diverso. Questa volta andrà tutto bene, Merlino.» Fu la risposta che ottenne e ancora una volta era carica di troppe sfumature per poterla definire solo scherzosa o rassicurante.  
Un attimo dopo Artù gli sfiorò di nuovo le labbra in un bacio. Per quante emozioni anche contrastanti si potessero leggere in quel tocco, Merlino non fu in grado di trovarvi né incertezza né vera paura. Artù non mentiva quando diceva che si fidava di lui.  
Per questo nel momento in cui il pensarlo gli fece sentire sottopelle il primo formicolio del potere che andava risvegliandosi, Merlino chiuse le mani a pugno, stringendo fino a far sbiancare le nocche e si sforzò con tutto se stesso di tenere la magia sotto controllo.  
Per lunghi attimi non riuscì a fare niente altro, così non fu in grado di ricambiare mentre Artù continuava a baciarlo piano, e scivolava dalla sua bocca giù verso il mento e poi verso la gola, facendogli reclinare il capo all’indietro.  
«Andrà tutto bene.» Merlino glielo sentì ripetere così vicino al lobo del suo orecchio che quasi gli parve di impazzire. Poi le dita di Artù presero a sciogliere il nodo del fazzoletto che lui teneva sempre al collo.  
Erano tiepide e svelte sulla sua pelle un po’ sudata e Merlino, al solo esserne sfiorato, sentì come se la sua magia stesse iniziando a raggrumarsi solida e pulsante nell’inguine e tra le tempie.  
Singhiozzò, cercando in ogni modo possibile, soprattutto con l’istinto, di trattenere il potere entro i livelli di guardia e, concentrato com’era, non riuscì nemmeno a mormorare un “Artù” di avvertimento come avrebbe voluto.  
Eppure, per quanto ora gli sembrasse davvero di avere le gote e la fronte che andavano a fuoco Merlino  riuscì ancora una volta a dominarsi. Se avesse avuto il tempo e il modo di pensarci, si sarebbe stupito perché era la prima volta, di tante in cui ci aveva provato, che riusciva davvero a tenere a bada il suo dono sovraeccitato. Ma forse se avesse riflettuto si sarebbe anche accorto che era la prima occasione in cui non stava lasciando che l’ansia, la paura e l’imbarazzo fossero più forti del suo desiderio di venirne a capo. Avrebbe dovuto riconoscere che Artù aveva ragione.  
Certo, Merlino non avrebbe mai fatto volontariamente del male nemmeno a Will, ma se in quel momento non si fosse trattenuto Artù sarebbe stato davvero in pericolo, molto più di quanto lo era stato a Camelot quando lui aveva bruciato il baldacchino del suo letto in quell’impeto di agitazione e desiderio.  
A suo tempo ferire Will sarebbe stato orribile, però ferire Artù era addirittura impensabile.  
Merlino sarebbe morto piuttosto che lasciare che accadesse.  
Se avesse avuto lucidità a sufficienza l’avrebbe ammesso senza remore, così come avrebbe senza dubbio confessato a se stesso che, in ogni caso, non aveva mai desiderato Will con la medesima assoluta necessità con cui voleva Artù.  
Non poteva rinunciarci ora che sapeva di poterlo avere. Tutto il suo essere si rifiutava di privarsi di quel nuovo possesso adesso che l’aveva a portata di mano.  
Perciò, quando le labbra di Artù gli aggredirono di nuovo e con maggior decisione la piega ora del tutto scoperta del collo, Merlino si arrese al piacere vividissimo di quei morsi tanto avidi e premurosi, ma nello stesso tempo continuò a lottare contro quella parte di se stesso che rischiava di strapparglieli e di distruggere ogni cosa.  
Una frazione del suo essere rimase tesa e contratta, per tutto il tempo, mentre Artù gli soffiava sulla gola l’intenzione di iniziare a spogliarlo, quasi a volerlo avvertire proprio per permettergli di non farsi cogliere di sorpresa e quindi travolgere da un gesto o da un’emozione inaspettati.  
Malgrado la battaglia che stava sostenendo, in ogni caso, Merlino non poté fare a meno di rabbrividire per la sensazione comunque piacevole e del tutto nuova delle mani di Artù che iniziavano a farsi strada attraverso i suoi vestiti, liberandolo dalla stoffa della camicia ed esplorandolo nello stesso tempo con una naturalezza tale da portarlo a credere di essergli appartenuto da sempre.  
Poi, all’improvviso, quando Merlino iniziava a confidare nella capacità di autocontrollo del tutto insperata che lentamente andava scoprendo in sé, Artù si scostò appena e cominciò a spogliarsi a sua volta.  
Nel momento esatto in cui, con gli occhi ormai fin troppo abituati all’oscurità del fienile, lo vide iniziare a sciogliere i legacci che gli chiudevano la blusa rosso sangue sul torace ampio e ben proporzionato, Merlino si sentì perduto.  
Avvertì distintamente il guizzo selvaggio che accompagnava lo scatto nervoso del suo sesso ancora imprigionato dai calzoni e che spingeva i suoi poteri verso un apice vertiginoso. Merlino li percepì crescere e salire come in una folle picchiata all’incontrario e strinse i denti cercando in tutti i modi possibili di frenarne la potenza distruttiva.  
Chiuse gli occhi al colmo del terrore, e poi li riaprì un secondo dopo, sentendosi davvero disperato, quando un odore inconfondibile gli raggiunse le narici.  
L’orlo della camicia che per fortuna Artù si era già levato quasi del tutto e che quindi ormai gli fasciava solo le braccia, aveva appena preso fuoco.  
Merlino sbiancò, fin troppo consapevole delle lacrime che aveva incastrate in gola e del tremolio inarrestabile che stava scuotendo tutto il suo corpo, in particolare il suo mento e i pugni chiusi, ma non riuscì a muovere nemmeno un muscolo.  
Vide Artù sfilarsi rapido la camicia di dosso e poi appallottolarla così stretta da riuscire a spegnerla quasi all’istante, senza che il fuoco lambisse la paglia che li circondava o che li bruciasse in nessun modo.  
Mentre lo guardava Merlino si sentì morire al pensiero di non aver mosso nemmeno un dito, anche se sapeva di non essere stato davvero del tutto inerte.  
Anche senza accorgersene aveva continuato a lottare. Altrimenti le fiamme sarebbero state più impetuose e diffuse, troppo tenaci da domare così in fretta. Ma aveva messo Artù in pericolo, proprio come temeva.  
Deglutì, cercando il coraggio di scacciarlo una volta per tutte e di ammettere che non c’erano vere speranze e che l’intera faccenda non funzionava, ma quando sollevò il capo l’ennesimo sorriso di Artù lo lasciò del tutto spiazzato.  
«Sto diventando bravo a spegnere gli incendi a mani nude» disse, e Merlino si sentì tremare anche il cuore. «E tu a provocarne di sempre meno gravi. Direi che possiamo andare avanti… tanto questa non mi serviva…»  
La camicia bruciacchiata finì dimenticata in un angolo e Merlino penso che era un vero miracolo che quelle stupide lacrime fossero ancora lì dove le aveva lasciate, imprigionate tra un respiro e l’altro, e che non fossero ancora venute fuori per spegnere anche l’incendio che si sentiva sul viso e nel petto.  
 

*

  
   
Nell’allungare le braccia fino a posare il palmo aperto della mano destra proprio al centro del petto di Merlino, Artù non smise nemmeno per un attimo di sorridere.  
Non che non fosse teso e preoccupato, ma era evidente che Merlino si era appena fermato su un impalpabile confine e ora aveva solo due scelte: continuare a fidarsi di lui e di se stesso e tentare comunque di andare avanti, oppure retrocedere e tirarsi indietro una volta per tutte.  
Artù sentiva che sarebbero bastati un solo sguardo, gesto, o parola sbagliata per convincere Merlino di dover compiere quel passo indietro, ed era un’eventualità che lui invece desiderava con tutte le sue forze scongiurare.  
Di solito non era un granché portato alla pazienza e al tatto nei suoi rapporti con il prossimo, ma in questo caso, malgrado il pericolo intrinseco a tutta quella strana situazione e per quanto avere Merlino per sé in quel nuovo modo così intimo lo sovraccaricasse di emozioni molto forti, Artù non si sentiva affatto a disagio.  
Era una piccola guerra. Merlino la stava combattendo a modo suo, e lui era l’alleato che doveva valutare la situazione dal margine del campo di battaglia e decidere come e quando intervenire con i propri rinforzi.  
Era strategia bellica, anche se in un modo davvero fuori dall’ordinario.  
Magari Artù non era ancora abituato all’idea dell’amore, ma alla tattica e alla scienza militare era stato svezzato fin da bambino.  
Era il suo campo e sapeva di poter confidare nel proprio istinto, anche se in questo caso si trattava di schierare sorrisi, baci e carezze, al posto dei soliti fanti, arcieri o cavalieri.  
Ma per quanto si stimasse come stratega era comunque abituato a muovere guerra contro nemici tangibili e con in pugno una spada e non era così sciocco da non comprendere che quel nuovo modo di lottare, invece, richiedeva estrema cautela. Era alla lettera come giocare con il fuoco.  
Artù ne era più che cosciente, come lo era del rischio che la magia di Merlino impazzisse e li mettesse entrambi davvero a rischio.  
In fondo aveva appena gettato via una camicia che, se non fosse stato aiutato anche dalla sorte, avrebbe potuto bruciargli addosso o dare fuoco a tutto il fienile.  
Era questa consapevolezza, più ancora che la premura per l’inesperienza di Merlino, a tenere a bada le sue voglie. E Artù sentiva che se avesse deciso di liberarle non sarebbe più riuscito a frenarsi in alcun modo.  
Voleva Merlino quasi con ferocia e tutto il suo corpo continuava a gridarglielo disperato fin dal primo bacio, ma doveva essere paziente e non dimenticarsi la prudenza, pur senza darla troppo a vedere.  
Quindi attese finché il fluido velo delle lacrime non fu scomparso dello sguardo e dal respiro di Merlino e quando fu sicuro che non ci sarebbe stata nessuna ritirata, disse con una calma che in realtà non possedeva più da un pezzo: «Va bene così, Merlino. Sta tranquillo. Voglio solo finire di spogliarti. Sdraiati e non pensare a quella stupida camicia. Pensa a me. Pensa che da quando mi conosci non mi hai mai fatto del male…»  
Merlino parve esitare, ma alla fine lo assecondò, stendendosi sul fieno ad occhi chiusi.  
Artù si concesse un momento per verificare che le sue mani fossero salde e per schiarire la mente e il cuore da qualunque incertezza, proprio come era solito fare prima di ogni scontro in un torneo.  
Ne approfittò per indugiare con lo sguardo sulla figura snella e un po’ spigolosa di Merlino, sulle sue gambe lunghe e sottili, sul suo torace nudo e del tutto esposto pur nell’ombra fitta che li circondava, sulle sue mani ancora strette in due pugni agitati e tormentosi.  
Scoprì che lo desiderava e che nello stesso tempo ne era commosso, e ne fu sorpreso perché non aveva mai pensato che quei due sentimenti potessero accompagnarsi e non gli era mai capitato prima di associare la voglia e il piacere con quella insopprimibile sensazione di avere davanti qualcosa di addirittura sacro e fin troppo prezioso.  
Ma era anche vero che prima di conoscere Merlino non gli era mai nemmeno successo di sperimentare come la protettività poteva diventare vero e proprio bisogno.  
Non fu solo per mera cautela e letterale paura di rimanere scottato che, nel liberare finalmente Merlino di ciò che rimaneva dei suoi vestiti, continuò a contemplarlo in silenzio e con la bocca troppo asciutta.  
«Ti amo» si sentì dire nel silenzioso fruscio della paglia e dei respiri di entrambi, e si ritrovò ancora più sbalordito, non perché quello che aveva appena affermato non fosse vero, ma solo perché non aveva affatto programmato di dirlo e non si era aspettato di esserne capace con così tanta libertà e sicurezza.  
Per quanto le parole gli fossero sfuggite di bocca senza preavviso non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimangiarsele e si sentì felice di non dover attendere altro verdetto che quello delle iridi di Merlino che avevano iniziato a tremolare di sprazzi dorati e intermittenti, come se la sua magia cercasse di accendersi in ogni modo possibile e non riuscisse a brillare a pieno nel buio perché qualcosa la tratteneva.  
Quel qualcosa, era ovvio, non poteva che essere la volontà di Merlino, e di attimo in attimo Artù poteva scorgerne le difficoltà e le incertezze in quel guizzare discontinuo dall’oro al colore naturale dei suoi occhi, eppure non provò alcun timore.  
Solo una curiosa sensazione di tepore al pensiero di quanto era evidente che anche Merlino lo amava. Di certo le indecisioni del giovane mago non riguardavano i sentimenti che nutriva per lui, anzi, ancora una volta stava lottando per rimanergli accanto.  
Artù in quel momento ne era talmente consapevole che finì col mormorare a mezza voce e senza nemmeno accorgersene. «Sono davvero un idiota a non averlo capito prima».  
L’oro nello sguardo di Merlino diede un ultimo lampo selvaggio e poi si spense lasciando il posto ad un interrogativo non formulato e a troppe emozioni perché pur riuscendo a intuirle Artù sapesse dare loro un nome una per una.  
Né gli interessava provarci, gli bastava sapere che anche Merlino lo amava.  
Sapeva che la sua ultima osservazione poteva essere interpretata in due sensi differenti e non gli importava, perché erano veri entrambi.  
Era stato un cretino a non accorgersi prima dei sentimenti che Merlino provava per lui e lo era stato ancora di più nel non capire fin dal principio che li ricambiava.  
Artù l’aveva ferito e convinto di dover lasciare lui e Camelot. Era stato un perfetto imbecille. Ma forse era meglio così. Se non altro per colpa della sua stupidità ora erano a Ealdor e lì non doveva preoccuparsi di proteggere Merlino anche da Uther.  
Poteva dedicarsi, senza altri pensieri al mondo, soltanto al fatto che impazziva dalla voglia di averlo e che nemmeno la magia gli avrebbe impedito di rivendicarne il possesso esclusivo e di tenerlo al sicuro.  
Si chinò per baciarlo e senza aspettare oltre decise di approfittare del fatto che il bacio teneva occupati la mente e il potere di Merlino, distraendolo da altre sollecitazioni, per disfarsi di ciò che rimaneva dei propri vestiti.  
Del resto, tenere le mani impegnate in quel compito era un ottimo modo per non compiere mosse avventate che sarebbero state rischiose per tutti e due.  
Artù era fin troppo consapevole del tepore della pelle di Merlino, del suo corpo nudo, della sua erezione tesa e pronta per lui, per le sue dita e per la sua bocca se solo avesse voluto reclamarla. Ma non poteva commettere errori.  
Desiderava accarezzarlo, imparare finalmente a conoscere ogni centimetro del suo corpo, scoprire se il piacere avrebbe costretto Merlino a inarcare la schiena o se avrebbe solo fatto tremare i suoi fianchi.  
Artù voleva assaggiarlo, in tutti i modi possibili, e il solo pensiero lo faceva ammattire, però sapeva di non potersi permettere mosse azzardate.  
Perciò perfino il modo in cui gli si distese accanto, facendoselo scivolare tra le braccia fu lento e cauto e le sue mani, appena disimpegnate dai vestiti corsero a rifugiarsi su quelle gote aguzze che scottavano davvero più del fuoco.  
Artù lo baciò ancora e Merlino fu percorso da un lungo brivido mentre i loro corpi scivolavano in quello che era senza dubbio un abbraccio, anche se nessuno dei due stava stringendo l’altro in nessun modo.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi e prese fiato, Artù vide di nuovo quella corona dorata tanto evidente nel buio che li circondava. Gli occhi di Merlino ora ricordavano davvero quelli di un gatto e la loro luce non tremolava più, era fissa è quasi ipnotizzante.  
Artù non smise di scrutarli mentre si domandava se il fuoco li avrebbe avvolti subito o se ci sarebbe voluto qualche altro istante prima che si ritrovassero nel bel mezzo dell’incendio del secolo. Però non fece nulla per spostarsi o per cercare di fuggire.  
Fu ricompensato da una totale assenza di qualunque parvenza di fiamma.  
Non c’era niente che stesse bruciando, salvo i suoi sensi e quelli di Merlino.  
Però le iridi che stava ancora osservando tanto da vicino rimanevano dorate e Artù poteva sentire i pugni di Merlino tremare, chiusi allo spasmo sulla paglia secca che stava facendo loro da giaciglio. E quando gli sfiorò la fronte con un breve bacio orgoglioso non poté non notare che era sudata e un po’ corrugata sotto il tocco delle sue labbra.  
Per un istante Artù odiò il fatto che ogni suo gesto dovesse essere anche una piccola tortura per Merlino, e poi cercò di non pensarci.  Ciò che voleva non era certo tormentarlo. Ma se non andavano fino in fondo, se non scoprivano se era possibile, Artù non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarselo. A parte tutto sarebbe stato come sapere che Merlino era prigioniero e non fare nulla per liberarlo.  
«Va tutto bene» ripeté quasi sulle sue labbra e cercò di spostarsi un poco, in modo di non gravare Merlino del proprio peso, pur senza doversi staccare da lui in nessun modo.  
Nel movimento il suo sesso, non meno teso di quello di Merlino, scattò eccitatissimo contro quella pelle calda e liscia che tanto desiderava e Artù si morse un labbro con un impeto così istintivo e selvaggio che gli parve strano non assaggiare il sapore del sangue.  
Anche Merlino sussultò e i suoi occhi parvero farsi ancora più grandi, spaventati e dorati, mentre tutta la sua espressione si faceva così tesa da apparire stravolta.  
Sembrava quasi sopraffatto, anche se era più che evidente che lottava ancora.  
Artù si chiese cosa l’avesse portato di nuovo al limite, visto che lui non aveva ancora mosso un dito e stava tentando di essere prudente e di trattenere i propri istinti.  
Lo capì non appena riprese a baciarlo davvero e il bacio gli tolse la lucidità necessaria per rimuginare e riflettere.  
Accadde che semplicemente lo intuì mentre non se lo stava più domandando, preso com’era dalla sensazione preziosa delle labbra di Merlino che si arrendevano docili alle sue, malgrado tutto.  
Era la sua pelle su quella di Merlino. Ecco cosa confondeva tanto il mago.  
Anche per Artù era una novità gradevolissima e terribilmente eccitante. Lo inebriava. Ma per Merlino non era soltanto la prima volta che sentiva lui tanto vicino, era un vero inizio era qualcosa di così inedito che evidentemente lo lasciava stordito e lo sconvolgeva al punto da scatenare la sua magia fino ai livelli di guardia.  
Eppure Merlino riusciva ancora a tenerla a bada.  
Artù gli sorrise di nuovo in un moto che era anche di fierezza, e riprese a baciarlo ancora più lentamente.  
Poi cercò le sue mani. Dovette forzarlo, approfittando del bacio, per disfare i suoi pugni ostinati e per riuscire a fargli poggiare i palmi ora aperti sulla propria schiena, mentre soffiava nel collo di Merlino una preghiera fin troppo perentoria: «Stringi me. Non importa se hai bisogno di metterci molta forza. Non trattenerti. Non farà male. Voglio che stringi me. Non sei solo in questa guerra, Merlino».  
Si concesse di affondare un poco i denti in quella sua gola tanto tenera e invitante e di leccare piano il segno quasi impercettibile che aveva lasciato con i denti, ed esultò per la piccola conquista appena ottenuta quando le dita di Merlino affondarono nella sua carne, accompagnate da un singhiozzo umido ed eccitato.  
«Sono qui, Merlino» gli assicurò, stringendolo in un vero abbraccio, e senza riuscire a riemergere dall’incavo della sua spalla. «Sono con te».  
 

*

  
   
Merlino non avrebbe voluto essere in nessun altro luogo al mondo, e nello stesso tempo avrebbe desiderato di annientarsi e svanire.  
Non solo perché la sua magia lo stava torturando e lo sforzo costante di tenerla a bada diventava sempre più oneroso, ma perché Artù nudo e protettivo così vicino a lui, intento a baciarlo e così reale, caldo e vivo sotto i suoi polpastrelli e sul suo corpo era davvero troppo per riuscire a sopportarlo tutto in una volta.  
Sentirgli dire “Ti amo” era stato come impazzire del tutto per un lunghissimo istante nel quale la paura e il controllo si erano annullati in uno stordimento così forte che la sua magia, pur impennandosi di nuovo fin quasi al limite si era come congelata proprio mentre arrivava all’apice.  
Se solo fosse riuscito a far comprendere al proprio potere che doveva arrendersi ad Artù. Artù era troppo prezioso per poterlo esporre anche al minimo pericolo. Se Merlino fosse riuscito a domare la magia per tenere Artù al sicuro avrebbe potuto credere di avere di nuovo uno scopo. Il fine che gli era sempre mancato.  
Strinse forte i fianchi di Artù e lasciò che tutto il suo universo si riducesse a due sole priorità nette e fondamentali, un po’ come un tempo prima di arrivare a Camelot lo erano state proteggere sua madre e avere sempre il necessario al sostentamento.  
Lo sforzo di trattenere la propria magia e la sensazione calda e nuovissima del corpo di Artù e dei suoi baci furono le uniche due cose che rimasero del mondo che Merlino stava chiudendo fuori per evitare di smarrire quelle due fonti di urgenza tanto vitali e pressanti: la vittoria su se stesso e Artù.  
Ciononostante non riuscì a non sobbalzare quando si sentì soffiare ancora sulla pelle le intenzioni di Artù.  
«Non ce la faccio più, Merlino…» la voce gli piovve roca contro una tempia e lo fece rabbrividire ancora, anche solo per il modo in cui poteva percepire sulla pelle il fiato tiepido di Artù e perfino la sua voglia. Merlino dovette lottare ancora più duramente per riuscire ad ascoltarlo senza cedere al proprio potere.  
«É… devi lasciare che io ti tocchi che… devi fidarti di noi due. Andrà tutto bene…»  
Il corpo di Artù si scostò appena dal suo e la sua bocca gli cercò nuovamente le labbra, mentre dita ancora un po’ timorose si stringevano attorno alla sua erezione, e rimanevano immobili per un lungo istante, forse perché lui si abituasse o forse solo per dargli il tempo di organizzare nuove difese.  
Merlino lasciò uscire il fiato in uno sbuffo bisognoso e insieme carico di tutta la tensione che gli costava combattere quella strenua battaglia contro se stesso.  
Artù dovette prenderlo per un consenso perché lentamente iniziò ad accarezzarlo e a baciargli ancora la gola, il rilievo marcato delle clavicole, il centro del petto e l’aureola piccola e rosea di un capezzolo.  
La magia di Merlino diede un tale guizzo che il suo cuore saltò insieme con lei, rimbalzando impotente contro la stretta gabbia della sua cassa toracica.  
Qualcosa sfrigolò in alto, sul tetto, tra le travi che Merlino stava fissando senza vederle davvero. Fu appena una scintilla, non una vera lingua di fuoco e nemmeno una fiammella, ma a lui bastò per stringere i denti così forte da sentire il sangue dell’interno delle guance, morsicate senza pietà, invadergli il palato.  
Nemmeno si rese conto di quanto forte fosse stata la sua presa anche sulla carne di Artù, ma avvertì di nuovo l’odioso velo umido delle lacrime in agguato, frenate solo dal sollievo che non osava nemmeno confessarsi ma che era lì, in circolo nelle sue vene insieme a tutte le altre emozioni, per essere riuscito a domarsi ancora, sia pure all’ultimo minuto.  
Poi la voce di Artù lo raggiunse ancora una volta, reclamandolo e riportandolo indietro, al presente e anche al piacere.  
«Non sarà sempre così, Merlino… faremo in modo che tu possa essere con me in tutto e per tutto… voglio che tu possa sentirmi… voglio le tue mani…»  
Per la prima volta Merlino gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio di propria iniziativa.  
Non poteva ascoltarlo parlare così nemmeno per un altro secondo, senza impazzire completamente.  
Avrebbe voluto ricambiare il tocco che, malgrado tutto, stava risvegliando nel suo corpo sensazioni mai sperimentate prima, neppure vagamente paragonabili al darsi piacere da solo.  
Merlino sarebbe potuto morire senza un rimpianto se solo gli fosse stato concesso di stringere tra le dita il sesso di Artù e di accarezzarlo. Si sarebbe scordato perfino dell’imbarazzo dovuto alla propria inesperienza. Avrebbe voluto poterlo esplorare con tutta l’avidità e l’ingordigia che l’istinto gli dettava. Se solo avesse potuto sfiorargli le spalle e il petto, il suo sarebbe stato un tocco che non avrebbe avuto proprio nulla a che fare con l’usuale rituale nel quale lo spogliava dell’armatura e del giustacuore sporco di polvere e sudore, dopo un torneo o al termine di una qualunque lotta.  
Se l’avesse toccato, però, non sarebbe più riuscito a dominarsi. Era un rischio troppo ingente.  
Proprio come lo era continuare ad ascoltare la voce roca di Artù che, liberatosi dal bacio gli stava promettendo: «Non smetterò finché non ti sarai abituato alle mie mani e non avrai più bisogno di combattere…»  
Il modo in cui lo diceva, come se oltre alle parole pronunciate gli fosse rimasto in gola un “In ogni caso potrei decidere di non smettere mai più” era davvero troppo.  
Merlino ne fu sopraffatto.  
Se anche non ci fosse stato il suo dannatissimo problema sarebbe stato abbastanza per farlo venire subito, prima ancora di essere riuscito a comprendere davvero il tumulto di emozioni che gli si agitava nel petto, sempre che fosse in qualunque modo possibile razionalizzarle.  
«A-Artù…» cercò di fargli comprendere. «Ti prego…»  
Nulla gli diede la certezza che la sua supplica fosse stata davvero colta o capita, ma almeno il tormento di quel tono basso e accorato cessò per lasciar posto ad un ritmo ancora più svelto e pressante.  
A Merlino divenne impossibile non gemere sempre più forte, di carezza in carezza, senza alcuno scampo. Così ne approfittò per sfogare in quegli ansiti anche lo sforzo di autocontrollo al quale era ancora sottoposto, e si stupì di avere ancora raziocinio a sufficienza per poter pensare che le mani grandi e vigorose di Artù erano state create apposta per togliergli il senno.  
Ogni piccolo callo, ogni segno che la spada aveva lasciato su quelle mani di principe, per altro curatissime, anziché infastidirlo si imprimeva sulla sua pelle in un modo che, Merlino ne fu subito certo, non avrebbe mai più potuto dimenticare.  
Gemette ancora il nome di Artù, provando la strana sensazione che farlo lo aiutasse nello sforzo di tenere a bada il proprio potere, come se potesse in parte incanalarlo nelle sillabe che lo componevano e lasciarlo libero di fluire così verso l’esterno sotto forma di invocazione e di supplica anziché di fiamme.  
«Artù!» Merlino quasi gridò nell’accorgersene, pressato dalla forza dell’orgasmo che stava arrivando a travolgerlo prima ancora di quanto si fosse aspettato.  
«Artù» ripeté, con i suoi fianchi imprigionati tra le dita, sempre più serrate.  
Il fiato che ancora gli pioveva sul collo si fece talmente spezzato da far pensare che fosse Artù quello che stava venendo sotto l’assalto di un piacere tanto acuto da tendere ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo.  
Invece fu Merlino a sciogliersi nella stretta possessiva di dita che non smettevano di accarezzarlo.  
Ad occhi chiusi, per non abbandonarsi alla paura, Merlino rivide con la mente lo stupidissimo armadio della sua stanza a Camelot: distrutto ed annerito dal fuoco. Però il nome che continuava a ripetere, spezzando a tratti i gemiti che lo scuotevano, non smise di aiutarlo a lottare.  
Mentre cercava di riprendere fiato Merlino sentì le labbra di Artù che lo cercavano, la linea forte del suo profilo che scorreva sulla sua gola e poi sul viso, il suo sapore, quando un nuovo bacio cancellò del tutto il sentore del sangue dalla sua bocca martoriata.  
Rispose al bacio e il battito del suo cuore tornò lentamente ad un ritmo che era pur sempre accelerato, ma se non altro era sopportabile.  
Anche se non aveva ancora riaperto gli occhi era evidente che non c’era stato nessun incendio.  
L’orgasmo era stato svelto e fortissimo e la sensazione di quelle dita lunghe e vigorose che ancora lo sfioravano, ora solo per non perdere il contatto con la sua pelle, la percezione così solida e palpabile del corpo di Artù contro il suo, perfino il pasticcio umido e appiccicaticcio che stava iniziando ad asciugarsi sul suo stomaco, tutto era così nuovo e così potente da farlo sentire fin troppo vivo.  
Perciò Merlino si ritrovò a ringraziare gli Dei per averglielo concesso, e il proprio potere per essersi lasciato imbrigliare ancora una volta.  
Poi mostrò la propria infinita gratitudine anche ad Artù, cercando di infondere in un bacio tutto il desiderio che provava di poter ricambiare ogni tocco e carezza che aveva appena ricevuto.  
Per quanto nessuno dei baci precedenti fosse stato così selvatico e carico di urgenza, per un lungo momento Merlino non provò più nessun’ansia e nessun dolore. La carne là dove si era morso le guance pulsava al ritmo del suo cuore, ma non lo tormentava affatto e non riusciva a distrarlo dalla bocca di Artù.  
Meravigliandosi di riuscire a ritrovare, dopo tanti giorni e proprio in quel frangente, un briciolo della propria scanzonata allegria, Merlino pensò tra sé e sé che era buffo quanto la saliva di Artù funzionasse meglio di qualunque intruglio o unguento Gaius avrebbe mai potuto preparare per cicatrizzare le sue ferite.  
Quando il bacio finì riaprì gli occhi sentendosi molto più leggero e fu in quel momento che lo notò: il viso di Artù, la sua pelle, i suoi capelli, tutto il suo corpo brillavano nel buio crescente del fienile.  
Non di una luce sfolgorante, solo di un alone mutevole e impalpabile di gialla luminosità appena accennata per quanto visibile, che avvolgeva Artù e che a sprazzi si accendeva di bagliori rossi, come brevissime e innocue vampe di fuoco che emanassero direttamente dalla sua persona.  
Merlino non aveva mai visto nulla di simile. O meglio, il fenomeno che stava osservando assomigliava molto, anche se in scala ridotta, a ciò che era sempre accaduto quando la sua magia investiva un oggetto per dotarlo di un qualche potere particolare. Ricordava l’azzurro dipanarsi del potere lungo il braccio e la picca di Lancillotto quando l’aveva usato per uccidere il Grifone.  
Solo che ora la luminosità era più tenue e il colore era del tutto diverso.  
«Artù…» cercò di richiamare l’attenzione del principe che si era di nuovo chinato a stuzzicargli la gola con le labbra, senza accorgersi di niente.  
Nell’istante esatto in cui pronunciò il suo nome i bagliori rossi che circondavano Artù si fecero più intensi, tanto che perfino lui non poté non notarne la luminosità crescente, resa più nitida dall’oscurità, fitta intorno a loro.  
Artù parve comunque metterci qualche istante a comprendere chi fosse la causa di quel chiarore così fuori dal comune, e quando lo capì stupì Merlino gettando la testa all’indietro in una poderosa risata.  
Merlino lo guardò ridere e, nel pensare che in fondo era proprio da lui reagire così, sentì una nuova ondata di sollievo montare con forza al centro del suo petto e fra le sue tempie ancora accaldate.  
Stava incantando Artù. Non sapeva esattamente come, né perché e neanche con che specifici effetti ma non erano nocivi per Artù, non erano un pericolo, non lo ferivano, e quindi il buco che gli si era appena aperto nello stomaco poteva anche richiudersi una volta per tutte. O forse no, perché era difficile non sentirlo ancora, pur se senza alcun dolore, mentre pensava che stava stregando Artù, che Artù lo sapeva e che non gli importava.  
Artù non voleva che lui smettesse, non era oltraggiato o disgustato da ciò che stava succedendo.  
Per quanto la prima volta che erano stati insieme lì a Ealdor fosse sembrato vero il contrario, Artù era pronto ad accettare la sua magia anche al punto di esserne così intimamente coinvolto.  
Merlino avrebbe voluto dirgli quanto lo amava, e aspettò che smettesse di ridere per farlo e per ammettere tutto il proprio bisogno, ma quando Artù tornò a fissarlo e i loro occhi si incontrarono ogni ilarità cessò di botto.  
Merlino si sentì la bocca secca prima ancora che Artù si umettasse le labbra con la lingua e affermasse con la voce impastata dal desiderio: «Ti voglio… ora… voglio averti adesso. Aspetterò… se devo, ma se mi chiederai di farlo diventerò pazzo».  
La magia nelle vene di Merlino diede uno di quei guizzi tanto allarmanti, e lui la domò ancora, stringendo i denti. Se non fosse stato del tutto soverchiato dalle parole di Artù, dal tono basso e roco con il quale le aveva pronunciate e dall’intensità del desiderio che gli leggeva nello sguardo, Merlino si sarebbe anche accorto che controllare le selvagge ribellioni del proprio potere stava diventando un’operazione un po’ più automatica e un’impresa un po’ meno titanica e disperata. Avrebbe potuto esserne rincuorato ed esultarne, ma non ci fece caso. L’unica cosa alla quale riusciva a pensare era che anche lui voleva che Artù andasse fino in fondo. Lo desiderava come non aveva mai desiderato altro in vita sua, o almeno era così che in quel momento percepiva la necessità di sentirlo dentro di sé, di perdersi del tutto e di vederlo godere.  
Con le braccia ora davvero allacciate alla sua vita lo strinse così forte, da trascinarselo addosso e costringerlo ad abbandonare di nuovo il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla, e poi lo ammise, sussurrando tra i suoi capelli scompigliati. «Non voglio che tu smetta, Artù. Non voglio aspettare».  
Il rosso di quell’assurdo alone che avvolgeva Artù si ravvivò all’istante e Merlino sorrise, per la prima volta da quando l’intera faccenda aveva avuto inizio.  
Aveva ancora paura di se stesso e del proprio potere, però aveva anche riscoperto come si faceva a sperare.  
 

*

  
   
Artù era stato del tutto sincero nel promettere che avrebbe atteso, se Merlino non fosse stato sicuro e non si fosse sentito pronto per continuare.  
Se Merlino l’avesse voluto lui avrebbe lasciato che il trionfo di quel primo orgasmo li rincuorasse entrambi e si sarebbe costretto ad ignorare il proprio desiderio ed il pulsare violento dell’erezione trascurata che lo stava torturando. E sarebbe stato felice del piacere di Merlino che era esploso con abbandono e prepotenza tra le sue dita. Sarebbe stata comunque una vittoria, tanto cercata e così preziosa da riempirlo d’orgoglio verso entrambi.  
Però non aveva mentito nemmeno nell’ammettere che, malgrado tutto questo, se avesse dovuto fermarsi sarebbe ammattito.  
Merlino non era come qualunque altro amante al quale, per un motivo o per l’altro, Artù avesse mai rinunciato.  
Artù sapeva, con un assoluta certezza che non tentò affatto di mascherare con se stesso, che c’erano stati a volte tra i suoi Cavalieri uomini che l’avevano eccitato, anche solo per via del loro valore, o c’erano state donne che avevano stuzzicato le sue voglie, ma nell’astenersi dal realizzarle era mancato del tutto il vero rimpianto.  
Le sue stesse mani erano sempre bastate a lenire ogni rinuncia, nei casi in cui aveva ritenuto giusto sopire i propri istinti.  
Con Merlino era diverso. Se avesse dovuto lasciarlo andare, in quel preciso momento, Artù l’avrebbe fatto, ma dopo non avrebbe nemmeno tentato di darsi piacere da solo, non avrebbe avuto senso.  
Solo Merlino e il calore del suo corpo ne avevano, al di là di qualunque rischio o pericolo, oltre la sua stessa comprensione, e perfino attraverso quella sua strana magia che ora lo avvolgeva.  
Ecco, quella poi era una cosa che Artù non si sarebbe mai aspettato: il potere di Merlino che splendeva sulla sua pelle e attraverso di lui.  
Artù non sapeva come fosse possibile e di quale incantesimo si trattasse, ed era stato subito certo che nemmeno Merlino, a giudicare della sua espressione stupefatta e smarrita, ne sapesse granché.  
La magia che stava avvolgendo, e forse anche permeando Artù, non bruciava, per quanto ricordasse le fiamme, non faceva male, non premeva dentro e contro di lui per costringerlo ad essere diverso da se stesso, per ottenere qualcosa o per ferirlo.  
Qualunque cosa fosse e comunque agisse andava bene. Veniva da Merlino, era di Merlino e non avrebbe potuto nuocergli.  
Chissà, forse era addirittura il modo in cui, senza rendersene conto, Merlino si impadroniva di lui come ancora non osava fare con i baci e con le carezze.  
Oppure celava qualcosa di ancora più complesso e misterioso, ma di sicuro Artù non ne era spaventato.  
Semmai trovava buffo quell’alone simile alle fiamme. Perfino ironico visto ciò contro cui lui e Merlino stavano ancora combattendo.  
Gli piaceva, lo eccitava addirittura, il fatto che l’incantesimo fosse con tanta evidenza legato al suo nome.  
Vederlo rinvigorirsi ogni volta che Merlino lo pronunciava gli procurava un brivido di ulteriore desiderio e accendeva il suo orgoglio in una maniera che nemmeno lui sapeva spiegare.  
Anche per quello sarebbe stato davvero difficile e tormentoso rinunciare a prendere Merlino per sé, lì e subito, su quell’enorme letto di fieno così invitante e così poco regale.  
Quindi Artù accolse il permesso di Merlino con una gratitudine assoluta che non avrebbe mai potuto esprimere con le parole.  
Lieto di poterlo fare si concesse un ultima, lenta, esplorazione del suo corpo, imprimendosi sui palmi delle mani la linea del suo torace snello e poco muscoloso, e quella più aguzza dei suoi fianchi. Gli baciò ancora il petto e scivolò giù, verso il ventre, mentre le sue dita risvegliavano ancora una volta il sesso tiepido di Merlino. Lo vide scattare al comando imperioso delle proprie carezze e sentì le dita del mago che si aggrappavano alla sua schiena.  
Artù deglutì a vuoto, ancora e ancora, non appena l’odore della pelle di Merlino e del suo orgasmo ancora tanto recente lo raggiunse risvegliando in lui una nuova ondata di languore e desiderio.  
 _Dei benedetti! -_ Voleva averlo, prenderlo, sentirlo stretto attorno al proprio sesso, e aspettare ancora era una tortura indicibile, ma Artù sarebbe potuto morire anche solo per un unico sussulto di quell’uccello così duro contro la sua lingua e il suo palato. E il pensiero di poter essere il primo ad assaggiare il sapore di Merlino serviva solo a farlo ammattire ancora più in fretta.  
Resistette alla tentazione di concedersi anche questo piacere solo perché la voce di Merlino lo raggiunse con una supplica affannosa e spezzata da singulti umidi e disperati. «Artù, no… questo è… non credo di poter…»  
Artù ubbidì e ascoltò le sillabe che morivano nella gola di Merlino con un ultimo gorgoglio inarticolato, mentre lui affondava i denti nella carne tenera appena sopra l’attaccatura del suo pube e mordeva, senza fargli male, ma imprimendo in quel piccolo gesto istintivo tutta la fatica che gli stava costando costringersi ad eseguire quel comando.  
L’avvertimento di Merlino, in ogni caso, schiarì un poco la sua mente.  
Artù si rese conto di essersi quasi dimenticato del problema che ancora vincolava Merlino e che poteva esporli entrambi ad un pericolo mortale.  
La fiducia e il desiderio gli avevano fatto scordare tutta la sua prudenza e i suoi calcoli strategici e anche lo stupore per la magia che aveva iniziato a coinvolgerlo l’aveva distratto.  
Ricordarsi delle fiamme che avevano bruciato il baldacchino del suo letto e l’armadio nella stanza di Merlino e anche di quelle che avevano rovinato la sua camicia nemmeno un’ora prima, lo rese all’istante consapevole di un ulteriore fattore che, fino ad allora, non aveva affatto considerato.  
Il corpo di Merlino non era per nulla pronto per accoglierlo.  
Non lo sarebbe stato comunque, senza l’ausilio di un unguento o di uno olio come quelli che di solito si utilizzavano in casi simili, e men che meno poteva esserlo se si considerava che Merlino era ancora vergine e che tutti i suoi muscoli erano tesi e contratti a causa della continua lotta che stava sostenendo per arginare la propria magia.  
Artù non era solito viaggiare con un’ampolla di lubrificante nascosta nella bisaccia o tra le pieghe del mantello e invece al momento ne avrebbe avuto davvero un gran bisogno.  
Nelle condizioni in cui Merlino si trovava lui avrebbe rischiato di fargli del male perfino se avesse solo tentato di farlo rilassare con il giusto tipo di carezze, e invece non voleva ferirlo in alcun modo.  
Perdere la verginità era comunque un’esperienza che portava con sé un minimo di sofferenza, ma, anche senza considerare l’unicità della loro situazione, Artù non intendeva far provare a Merlino nemmeno un briciolo di dolore in più.  
Non poteva. Merlino adesso era suo davvero, suo in quel modo tanto differente da come lo erano gli oggetti, oppure i suoi cani o i suoi cavalli, la servitù e perfino i Cavalieri di Camelot. Suo in quella maniera così nuova che portava Artù a percepire ogni ferita di Merlino come propria.  
Si rifiutava di fargli del male.  
E dovette anche ammettere, con vivo sconforto, che non conosceva il modo per ovviare al problema.  
In condizioni normali sarebbe stato lui stesso il balsamo di cui aveva tanto bisogno e il solo pensiero di come avrebbe potuto usare le labbra e la lingua per far sì che il corpo di Merlino gli si arrendesse completamente bastò a fargli bollire il sangue nelle vene.  
Invece un istante dopo dovette ammettere che quelle non erano condizioni normali e che neanche quel metodo era praticabile.  
Merlino stesso gliel’aveva appena ricordato, supplicando per impedirgli di attizzare una vampata di piacere alla quale non era stato certo di poter resistere.  
Artù sapeva cosa avrebbe provato Merlino se lui avesse scelto quella via tanto naturale per prepararlo.  
Sapeva cosa avrebbe scatenato e, in verità, pur fidandosi del tutto di Merlino non era certo che un simile assalto l’avrebbe lasciato indenne.  
Non ne era sicuro nemmeno un poco.  
Per quanto gli costasse uno sforzo immane, si scostò da Merlino e smise anche di accarezzarlo.  
«Mi dispiace, Merlino» fu costretto ad ammettere, al colmo della frustrazione, anche per via del modo inquieto con il quale il mago lo stava osservando. «Dovremo aspettare comunque. É… il tuo corpo non è pronto e senza l’olio che userei  se fossimo a Camelot non… sentiresti dolore, non voglio che sia così. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa ma tu…» Esitò un ultimo istante prima di ammettere la pienezza della propria sconfitta. «Non sei pronto nemmeno per qualunque altra cosa io potrei proporre per aggirare l’ostacolo. Finiresti in ogni caso col dirmi che non posso continuare…»  
Avrebbe preferito non scorgere il nuovo velo di delusione negli occhi di Merlino, ma provò uno strano senso di capogiro quando quell’espressione mutò di colpo nella determinazione più assoluta, lasciandolo davvero stupito.  
Non si era certo aspettato che Merlino assumesse un’aria tanto decisa.  
Lo vide concentrarsi e poi si sentì afferrare la mano destra.  
Le parole che iniziarono a sgorgare dalla bocca di Merlino non avevano alcun senso compiuto per Artù. Le riconobbe subito come un incantesimo soltanto perché non era la prima volta che ascoltava lo strano linguaggio dei maghi.  
Si affidò al potere di Merlino senza alcuna remora, e lasciò che facesse come credeva, ma riuscì ugualmente a meravigliarsi quando si rese conto della lieve patina scivolosa che stava iniziando ad inumidirgli le dita.  
Comprese quello che stava succedendo ma non fece in tempo a dire nemmeno una parola perché Merlino lo precedette.  
«Ho aspettato fin da quando sono al mondo, Artù. É abbastanza!»  
Artù annui d’istinto e lo baciò con slancio, mordendogli piano le labbra prima di lasciarle libere di pronunciare qualunque altro sortilegio fosse necessario.  
Il salmodiare di Merlino fu perfino capace di acquietare la poca ansia residua che Artù provava al pensiero che la situazione richiedeva ancora delicatezza e cautela.  
Le sue dita finalmente corsero lungo il corpo di Merlino e, quando cercò di penetrarlo, non incontrarono una grande resistenza.  
Artù iniziò la propria esplorazione con cautela, finché un mugolio sommesso annientò il progredire dell’incantesimo che aveva sopperito tanto bene alla mancanza di un buon lubrificante.  
Merlino prese ad ansimare senza più remore e Artù esultò nel passare in rassegna i suoi gemiti e nel non trovare nemmeno la minima traccia di dolore.  
Lentamente iniziò ad accarezzargli il petto e le gambe, perché le divaricasse ancora di più e nel guardarlo offrirsi provò ancora una volta quella incredibile e ancora tanto inedita sensazione di sacralità e di bellezza assoluta.  
Non perché Merlino fosse l’uomo più bello che avesse mai conosciuto, ma perché lo era per lui in così tanti modi che alcuni Artù stesso riusciva appena ad intuirli sotto la superficie agitata dei propri sentimenti.  
Ecco, quello sarebbe stato il momento adatto per dire ancora “Ti amo”, ma gli mancò il fiato.  
Riuscì solo a continuare a prepararlo e a sfiorare la sua pelle ovunque potesse arrivare con le dita e con le labbra, quasi con venerazione.  
Continuò finché il suono della voce di Merlino che insisteva nell’aggrapparsi all’ancora del suo nome non lo rese impaziente e frenetico al punto di non potersi più dominare oltre.  Per un lungo istante Artù  rimase immobile, le dita ancora imprigionate nel suo corpo, ansante ed eccitato come non mai.  
Come prima dell’ultimo duello di una lunga giornata di torneo gli occorreva un attimo per ricordarsi chi era e per ritrovare le proprie forze.  
Di solito lo faceva per sé, per il proprio onore, per suo padre che lo osservava dagli spalti, e adesso invece, nel concentrarsi in quel modo solo per il bene di Merlino, gli sembrava di essere libero come non lo era mai stato. Per placare la propria istintiva irruenza e per impedirsi di fargli accidentalmente del male, Artù doveva mantenere un briciolo di controllo, anche se avrebbe voluto perderne ogni singola oncia.  
L’idea di essere innamorato del proprio servo fino a quel punto per un breve momento gli parve in tutta la propria interezza, con così tanta prepotenza da essere perfino un poco esilarante.  
Artù si ritrovò di nuovo a sorridere nel pensare che stava per far l’amore sul fieno, con il valletto meno ossequioso e docile che avesse mai avuto al proprio servizio e che, per di più, nel farlo il suo corpo avrebbe continuato ad irradiare quella buffa luce guizzante che lo faceva sembrare un enorme tizzone ardente.  
Dopo di che i fianchi di Merlino scattarono per impadronirsi con istintivo vigore delle sue dita ancora immobili e tutto cessò immediatamente di suonare buffo o ironico.  
No, non c’era proprio nulla di comico nella perfezione assoluta con la quale la pelle di Merlino scorreva contro il dorso della sua mano mentre Artù iniziava a fargli sollevare le gambe in alto, fino a farle poggiare sulle proprie spalle.  
Non esisteva nulla che gli apparisse più serio e vitale del respiro che aveva cominciato ad accarezzargli le labbra quando la sua fronte si era appoggiata contro quella di Merlino. E il calore e la consistenza del sesso stretto contro il suo ventre non lo muovevano di sicuro al riso.  
Artù ascoltò di nuovo quella strana serie di suoni magici e sconosciuti e si fece guidare dal loro ritmo, iniziando a premere adagio contro l’anello dei muscoli che avrebbero dovuto accoglierlo.  
Solo quando finalmente il corpo di Merlino fu stretto contro il suo sesso congestionato si accorse di aver ripetuto «Va tutto bene», ancora e ancora, senza mai smettere, per tutto il tempo che era stato necessario per ottenere che Merlino si aprisse a lui fino in fondo, e poi anche durante le prime caute, lunghissime e lentissime spinte.  
Quando tacque fu come se il piacere lo travolgesse tutto in una volta, ma Artù cercò con tutto se stesso di non gemere. Fece silenzio, invece, nel tentativo di ascoltare il respiro che si spezzava contro il suo e di capire se era vero che tutto andava bene, e che Merlino era davvero al sicuro nel suo abbraccio.  
Artù sapeva che un giorno, nemmeno troppo lontano, le sue voglie sarebbero diventate meno protettive e timorose, e che ci sarebbero stai momenti in cui avrebbe desiderato anche foga e furia e graffi sulla pelle e suppliche perché tutto fosse più forte e frenetico, ma in quel momento non voleva altro che quello che quello che Merlino gli stava concedendo.  
Sentirlo ansimare era un dono, vederlo lottare e sapere che ancora teneva a bada se stesso era un moto di orgoglio e tutto il resto contava poco, forse perfino il piacere passava in secondo piano.  
Artù aspettò che le mani di Merlino lo cercassero ancora, che le sue dita gli premessero sulla schiena e sulle natiche e poi prese fiato e comincio finalmente a godere sul serio.  
Si scordò di tutto, anche del pericolo e si fece trasportare dal tono sempre più roco e dal modo sempre più frammentario in cui il suo nome usciva dalle labbra arrossate che ogni tanto lui chiudeva con un brevissimo bacio.  
Ci fu un momento in cui le parole mutarono, “Artù” non fu più “Artù”, divenne “Artorius” e poi “Arctos” e infine qualcosa di ancora meno comprensibile e conosciuto, eppure lui comprese che era sempre il suo nome quello che Merlino non la smetteva più di invocare per quanto i gemiti gli consentissero di farlo.  
Capì con l’istinto ciò che la sua scarsa conoscenza dei misteri della magia gli avrebbe dovuto celare: Merlino stava facendo del suo nome un incantesimo.  
Una magia tanto potente che anche la luminosità che lo attorniava ormai era tale da illuminare quasi a giorno l’interno del fienile.  
Un sortilegio così forte che, Artù ne fu subito certo senza nemmeno doverci pensare, non ci sarebbero mai più state fiamme ad impedire loro di amarsi ogni volta che ne avevano voglia.  
Sarebbe bastato ripeterlo per scongiurare ogni pericolo.  
Il solo intuire che Merlino aveva finalmente dominato il proprio potere e che c’era riuscito incanalandolo dentro di lui lo eccitò così tanto da fargli perdere il poco controllo che ancora gli restava.  
Artù cercò l’erezione di Merlino, incastrata tra i loro corpi sempre più tesi, e iniziò ad accarezzarlo con un ritmo tanto pressante da sentirlo contorcersi per il piacere. Nel guardarlo gli parve ancora bellissimo: congestionato, sempre più rosso in viso e, soprattutto, sempre più libero di godere per lui come Artù voleva.  
Fu come perdere ogni coscienza di sé, tranne che per le sensazioni fortissime che il suo corpo gli restituiva.  
Si ritrovò di nuovo capace di pensare e di avere idee solo quando l’orgasmo lo abbandonò del tutto e il suo sesso scivolò fuori dal corpo di Merlino, che lui lo volesse o meno.  
Merlino gemeva ancora, l’erezione tesa e dura nel suo pugno chiuso e le mani strette sui suoi fianchi.  
Artù avrebbe a buon diritto potuto considerarsi esausto, ma continuò ad accarezzarlo e si rifiutò di riconoscere la propria stanchezza finché non lo sentì tremare così forte da non avere dubbi sul nuovo orgasmo che aveva iniziato a scuoterlo.  
Assaporò la sensazione rovente del seme che incollava la sua pelle a quella di Merlino, il lieve scivolare delle fronti sudate di entrambi, mentre sfregavano ancora l’una sull’altra. Prima di crollare per un lungo istante, sentendosi davvero sfinito, Artù ascoltò l’ultima stilla di magia spegnersi sulla bocca di Merlino, mentre pronunciava la sillaba finale e quasi irriconoscibile del suo nome.    
Gli pareva di non avere più alcuna forza per muoversi, la tensione dovuta al costante pericolo che aveva accompagnato quei momenti tanto preziosi doveva essere stata molto più forte di quanto lui stesso non avesse creduto.  
Ci mise ben più di un attimo prima di riuscire a rotolare via dal corpo di Merlino, in modo di non gravarlo col proprio peso e per permettergli di abbassare le gambe ormai sicuramente indolenzite.  
Non appena si ritrovò lontano dalle sue braccia, Artù riprese ad essere davvero consapevole di tutto ciò che li circondava. Dei comuni scricchiolii del legno, del freddo dovuto al sudore che andava raffreddandosi sulla sua pelle, delle piccole punture che la paglia gli infliggeva quando si muoveva per cercare una posizione più comoda e della più completa assenza di magia.  
Niente più alone luminoso che emanasse dal suo corpo, niente più incantesimi, né fuoco, né tensione, né lotta.  
Il fienile non era più un campo di battaglia o un’alcova. Era tornato ad essere un edificio di campagna, con il suo pungente odore di erba secca e il suo tetto aguzzo che si perdeva nel buio di quella che ormai doveva essere diventata notte anche oltre le alte pareti in legno.  
Solo Merlino, sfinito quanto lui, ancora stravolto e boccheggiante, continuava ad essere speciale e, Artù ne era convinto, non avrebbe mai smesso di esserlo.  
 

*

  
   
Merlino divorò in due sole falcate il tratto di corridoio che lo divideva dalla porta della stanza di Artù e per l’ennesima volta allungò una mano, deciso ad afferrare la maniglia, girarla ed entrare, anche se gli era stato espressamente proibito di farlo.  
Arrivò a sfiorare il metallo ma poi si ritrasse.  
La sua mano destra, frustrata dal fatto di non aver potuto stringere e ruotare come il suo proprietario avrebbe voluto, si tuffò nervosa tra i capelli nerissimi, scompigliandoli ancora un po’.  
«Oh! Al diavolo perché devo restare fuori? É una cosa che riguarda me!» ripeté Merlino a se stesso, senza parlare ma con tutta la foga possibile.  
Era assurdo che Artù gli avesse proibito di presenziare al suo colloquio con Gaius.  
«Io entro!» s’intestardì, anche se sotto sotto sapeva che non l’avrebbe fatto. Era mezzora che se lo diceva e ciononostante era ancora lì fuori.  
«Tu te ne resti tranquillo in corridoio, Merlino!» Lo redarguì nella sua mente la voce di Artù.  
«Ci sono diverse cose che voglio chiedere a Gaius, riguardo al tuo… problemino col fuoco, e preferisco che tu sia altrove mentre gli porgo le mie domande. La natura sessuale della faccenda… insomma, visto quanto ti imbarazza parlarne è molto meglio se lascia discutere solo noi.» Così aveva detto Artù, giustificando le proprie ragioni prima di spingerlo con decisione fuori dalla stanza.  
«Non è giusto!» Merlino questa volta se lo lasciò scappare a mezza voce, nel silenzio del corridoio vuoto.  
Gli tornò in mente l’obiezione con la quale aveva cercato di convincere Artù a lasciarlo restare, all’incirca un’ora prima: «Non vedo perché devo rimanere fuori mentre si parla di me, specialmente considerando che… non sono affatto sicuro di volere che voi e Gaius discutiate di noi due che facciamo…»  
Si sarebbe anche convinto del proprio pieno diritto ad infrangere il divieto ricevuto, se non fosse stato per il fatto che la sua memoria continuava a riproporgli caparbia ogni replica che a suo tempo Artù aveva opposto alle sue resistenze.  
«Voi? Siamo in pubblico, Merlino? Non ti avevo ordinato di piantarla con questo voi quando siamo io e te da soli?» E poi Artù l’aveva baciato.  
Quasi un morso, per la verità, più che un bacio, ma era stato più che sufficiente.  
Ecco, Merlino ne era fin troppo consapevole, quello era stato un colpo basso che gli aveva fatto calare di molto la guardia, visto che, tra le altre cose, ancora faticava a credere a ciò che era successo a Ealdor.  
Ripensare a tutto quello che era accaduto nel fienile dei Wretch lo confondeva, al punto che non era ancora riuscito a spiegarsi con esattezza com’era riuscito a tenere a bada la magia impazzita che aveva rischiato di sfuggirgli di mano in continuazione.  
A distanza di pochi giorni dall’accaduto era certo solo del fatto che, ad un tratto, era riuscito ad incanalarla nel nome e nel corpo di Artù, perché diventasse innocua, anziché dare fuoco al fienile e a tutto quello che conteneva, loro compresi. Il perché non gli era ancora chiaro, ma da quel giorno Merlino era riuscito a controllarsi sempre. Artù pareva aver fatto una missione del testare ogni giorno di più la sua resistenza, eppure era sano e salvo. Niente fiamme, nessun incendio.  
Merlino però agiva d’istinto e, anche solo per curiosità, avrebbe voluto saperne di più, però faticava a trovare il bandolo della matassa, forse perché per farlo doveva ricordare ogni attimo della sua prima volta.  
Lasciare il fienile e tornare a casa, con Artù al suo fianco per lui era stato come galleggiare senza un pensiero al mondo sulle acque tiepide di un lago dopo una faticosa e pienissima giornata di mietitura del grano.  
O una cosa simile, per quel che Merlino poteva immaginare, considerato che a Ealdor aveva aiutato a mietere il grano fin da bambino, ma non c’erano mai stati laghi nelle cui tiepide acque ristorarsi dalla fatica e dall’arsura, e in compenso a Camelot, o almeno nelle sue vicinanze, un lago c’era, ma da quando era a castello lui non si era mai nemmeno avvicinato ad un campo rigoglioso di spighe.  
E poi il lago nella foresta poco lontano dalla città non era esattamente il più comune, tranquillo e invitante degli specchi d’acqua. O comunque non era il tipo di lago nel quale potesse venirgli voglia da fare un semplice bagno.  
«Al diavolo per la millesima volta!» Non solo era ancora chiuso fuori, ma aveva di nuovo perso il filo dei pensieri. Un’altra volta!  
Possibile che, mano mano che si rendeva conto che ora lui e Artù formavano davvero una coppia, questa consapevolezza lo stesse inesorabilmente rimbecillendo?  
Merlino non dava più fuoco alle cose al solo guardare Artù, e riusciva a evitare le fiamme anche mentre facevano l’amore, ma iniziava a temere che ogni volta a bruciare fosse un pezzettino del suo intelletto.  
Era davvero frustrante e mancò poco che anche la sua pazienza andasse in fumo, ma all’ultimo minuto Merlino riuscì a trattenersi. Non poteva entrare come una furia nelle stanze di Artù. Non tanto perché gliene mancava il permesso, quanto per via dell’imbarazzo che ne sarebbe seguito.  
Merlino di quello doveva dare atto ad Artù: escluderlo dal colloquio con Gaius non era una scortesia, al contrario, si trattava di un gesto dettato da una certa delicatezza.  
Per riuscire a parlare del suo problema con Gaius, confidandogli tutto, Merlino aveva dovuto prima raggiungere il massimo picco di disperazione. Discuterne con Artù, anche passato il primo dolorosissimo momento di fraintendimento e di incomprensione, era stato difficilissimo. Affrontarli entrambi mentre dialogavano, magari in modo concitato, sul fatto che la sua eccitazione aveva risvolti incendiari, beh, non era cosa che Merlino avrebbe trovato semplice o piacevole.  
Resistere all’ansia e alla curiosità poteva essere faticoso, però forse sarebbe stato davvero meglio tenerle a bada e attendere.  
Merlino preferiva affrontare il discorso con uno solo dei due uomini che erano più cari al suo cuore, e se possibile magari avrebbe scelto di farlo con quello con cui aveva iniziato a condividere il letto, piuttosto che con quello che considerava un padre.  
Nello stesso tempo avrebbe dato un braccio per sapere cosa quei due avevano da complottare tanto da essere chiusi dentro la camera di Artù da un tempo che a lui pareva una piccola eternità.  
Alla fine si arrese. Non sarebbe entrato, però doveva sapere!  
Merlino appoggiò un orecchio contro il legno freddo della porta e, nemmeno a farlo apposta, quest’ultima si spalancò di colpo levandogli ogni sostegno, tanto che lui franò al suolo in un mucchietto scomposto di gomiti e ginocchia; giusto tra i piedi di Gaius.  
Il suo vecchio mentore trasse un sospiro profondo, sollevò gli occhi al cielo e scosse il capo.  
Merlino lo fissò da basso, scoccandogli un’occhiataccia rancorosa, sia per la brutta figura appena fatta sia perché era evidente che Gaius non aveva nessuna intenzione di dargli una mano a rialzarsi.  
Ci pensò Artù a tirarlo in piedi, sollevandolo praticamente per la collottola, mentre Merlino imprecava tra i denti.  
«Stavi origliando!» Lo rimbrottò Artù, con un tono che non era del tutto scevro dal divertimento. Merlino non si prese nemmeno la briga di negare l’ovvio. «Mi avete lasciato fuori ad aspettarvi ed è passato un secolo…»  
«In ogni caso ora abbiamo finito di consultarci» annunciò Gaius con dignità e senza lesinargli un’ultima smorfia di disapprovazione. Poi si congedò da Artù con tutte le formalità dovute al suo rango e lasciò il campo senza quasi salutare Merlino.  
Non appena Gaius si fu allontanato, Artù rise. «Idiota» esclamò, ma poi sorrise in un modo che lasciò Merlino del tutto disarmato.  
«Si può finalmente sapere cosa stavate confabulando, voi due?» Chiese e raddrizzò le spalle, cercando di ridarsi un tono, anche se Artù continuava ad avere un che di ridanciano nello sguardo.  
La domanda, però, parve avere il potere di farlo tornare serio quasi all’istante.  
Merlino lo vide marciare verso il tavolo, sollevare per il collo lungo e sottile una boccettina di vetro azzurrato e indicarla con un cenno del capo.  
«Credo che ci siamo.» La voce di Artù squillava di speranza e di soddisfazione. Merlino lo scrutò dubbioso.  
«Una pozione? Dovrebbe servire a evitare che io dia inavvertitamente fuoco alle cose? Non siete più convinti che io ci riesca per conto mio?» Merlino dubitava che bastasse così poco per domare del tutto una magia come la sua che era innata e, a sentire il suo mentore, anche particolarmente potente. Ma soprattutto lo feriva l’idea che Artù e Gaius potessero non fidarsi interamente di lui.  
Artù da prima scosse vigorosamente il capo e poi annuì giusto un attimo dopo. Anziché rispondere subito anche a parole, però, stappò la bottiglietta e mandò giù il contenuto, tutto in un sorso.  
«Non è per te» spiegò, anche se a quel punto Merlino l’aveva già intuito. «Non esattamente. Il fuoco, parole esatte di Gaius, solo tu puoi tenerlo a bada. Io so che lo farai. Non ho mai nutrito anche un solo dubbio al riguardo e dovresti saperlo. Te l’ho detto e ripetuto e sappiamo entrambi che non ci saranno problemi, che non mi ferirai, che andrà tutto bene, perché non mi hai mai tradito e perché moriresti meglio che farmi del male. Ma non possiamo permetterci che l’incantesimo con cui hai iniziato istintivamente a dominare la tua tendenza incendiaria riveli al mondo la tua vera natura di mago. Sarebbe troppo pericoloso. Sarebbe letale. Preferirei finire davvero in cenere che vedere te tra le fiamme di un rogo, Merlino. No, non possiamo correre rischi, fino a oggi siamo stati anche troppo avventati, confidando che il sortilegio perdesse effetto prima che chiunque altro potesse vedermi brillare come una fiammella accesa, ma non rischieremo oltre. Però non intendo nemmeno rinunciare alla tua compagnia solo perché ogni volta che facciamo l’amore il tuo potere mi avvolge in un alone soprannaturale. L’astinenza temo non sia il mio forte.»  
«Né lo è la pazienza, a onor del vero» pensò Merlino, ma non lo disse, perché era più preoccupato che in vena di battibeccare o di puntualizzare l’ovvio.  
Artù aveva appena bevuto un qualche strano siero di cui lui non conosceva né gli ingredienti né gli effetti.  
«Cos’è?» Domandò in parte curioso e in parte angustiato.  
Aveva bisogno che Artù fosse al sicuro. In un certo senso per Merlino proteggerlo era vitale, più importante di tutto, perfino dei propri desideri e sentimenti. La sicurezza di Artù stava al di sopra di tutto e di tutti,  perché era destinato a cose grandi e, in effetti, anche perché Merlino lo amava. Perfino più della sua stessa vita. Su quello Artù non si sbagliava.  
«Perché devi berlo tu? Perché non io? Cosa contiene? Come funziona?»  
Si era aspettato che Artù rispondesse mantenendo il tono ironico di poco prima, invece il principe lo fissò di sottecchi, non in modo inquisitorio, ma con dolcezza e quasi con timidezza, per quanto poco da lui fosse un simile atteggiamento. Poi Artù raggiunse il letto, sedette sul materasso e fece cenno a Merlino perché lo raggiungesse.  
«Blocca la porta» disse, ma suonò come un’esortazione, non come un ordine. Nemmeno il suo cenno per ottenere che Merlino gli sedesse accanto era sembrato un comando. Se lo fosse stato Merlino si sarebbe sentito meno agitato.  
Le piccole e grandi attenzioni che Artù gli tributava fin dalla loro prima volta a Ealdor non gli erano passate inosservate. Artù doveva aver deciso che era necessario farsi perdonare e ce la stava mettendo tutta per cancellare le incomprensioni e i torti del passato perché, evidentemente, non si era ancora assolto.  
Merlino avrebbe voluto dirgli che non aveva più nulla di cui scusarsi, con i gesti o con le parole, ma a parte l’ansia riguardo alla pozione, il sincero interessamento di Artù e il suo amore lo lasciavano ancora troppo sottosopra per consentirgli di essere sul serio rassicurante.  
La verità era che Merlino era felice, in un modo così inaspettato che faticava a raccapezzarsi, anche se la sua gioia al pensiero di essere ricambiato era autentica e così grande che a tratti gli pareva di esserne addirittura sommerso.  
Andò a sedersi a sua volta sul letto, e non aprì bocca. Aspettava una risposta e se anche avesse voluto parlare avrebbe finito con il dire qualcosa di sciocco.  
Artù parve notare il suo turbamento. Sorrise un sorriso un po’ sghembo, però incoraggiante, e gli sfiorò un braccio con le dita.  
«Non conosco gli ingredienti della pozione, mi dispiace, dovrai domandare a Gaius e, prima che tu decida di darmi dell’asino per il fatto che ho bevuto senza sapere cosa bevevo, Merlino, lascia che io ti ricordi che l’ha preparata Gaius.»  
Merlino fu costretto a richiudere la bocca che aveva aperto per lanciarsi in una veemente tirata sulla fiducia e sui veleni. Artù aveva ragione, era inutile discuterne.  
Si aspettava di sentirlo continuare a spiegare e invece Artù puntualizzò: «Per te avrei bevuto anche…»  
«No» lo zittì Merlino, premendogli due dita sulle labbra in un gesto così istintivo che nemmeno l’imbarazzo riuscì a fermarlo. Non era ancora del tutto abituato al tipo di intimità totale che avevano raggiunto in pochissimo tempo, non solo nel sesso. Ma la sola idea di quello che Artù aveva implicato per lui era impensabile. Sapeva che Artù era sincero, gliel’aveva dimostrato più volte nei fatti, anche quando erano stati solamente amici. Solo non voleva nemmeno ascoltare un simile tipo di proferta.  
Artù sorrise di nuovo. «Come preferisci» annuì, più accomodante di quanto Merlino l’avesse mai visto in passato. «In ogni caso, voglio ben sperare che possiamo fidarci di Gaius. E dunque non c’è motivo che tu ti preoccupi di certi dettagli. Quanto agli effetti della pozione, sono il motivo per cui devo essere io a berla. Annulla la parte visibile del tuo incantesimo protettivo. La tua magia agisce su di me, per incanalare il potere e il fuoco e quindi anche la pozione deve agire sul mio corpo. In parole più semplici, Merlino, è studiata per evitare che io brilli di luce sovrannaturale ogni volta che facciamo l’amore.»  
Merlino si fidava ciecamente di Gaius, la sua lealtà, il suo affetto e la sua onestà non erano in discussione. Eppure non riusciva a stare tranquillo. Forse perché di solito lui e il vecchio medico erano abituati a consultarsi su quel genere di cose. O almeno lo facevano quasi sempre.  
Come se avesse di nuovo colto il filo dei suoi pensieri – dovevano essere fin troppo leggibili sul suo viso – Artù scosse il capo. « Gaius non ha avuto cuore di parlarne con te direttamente, dato il tuo evidente imbarazzo ogni volta che l’argomento viene anche solo sfiorato. Perciò ha lavorato da solo, una volta tanto. Ha fatto le sue ricerche, ha consultato i suoi libri e non voglio sapere che altra diavoleria abbia escogitato, ma alla fine pare che sia venuto a capo sia di ciò che ti succede sia di un rimedio, se non alle tue tendenze incendiarie almeno al fatto che non è salutare in questa corte andare in giro rilucendo di magia indotta. Non ho bisogno di spiegarti come mio padre reagirebbe al pensiero di un servo che oltre a condividere il letto del suo legittimo erede lo incanta con le sue malie e i suoi sortilegi.»  
Merlino sussultò e non riuscì a impedirsi di domandare, con tono amaro: «E tu? A te sta bene? Non temi che io stia manipolando la tua volontà con i miei incantesimi?»  
Artù lo fissò con assoluto stupore. «Mai.» Fu la prima cosa che disse. A fatica aggiunse. «Non sarebbe da te. Non ho mai nemmeno lontanamente… non lo faresti mai, Merlino, ti conosco. E sono stato più volte forzato ad amare da una qualche magia, lo sappiamo entrambi… ecco, non so come altro spiegarlo, ma… non è così che ci si sente. Non ho alcun dubbio al riguardo, io ti amo davvero. E tu hai paura di darmi fuoco, che insulso incantesimo d’amore avrebbe mai un simile effetto?»  
Il cuore di Merlino perse un battito, forse anche più d’uno, mentre il suo viso diventava rosso come le fiamme a cui Artù aveva appena accennato.  
Sentirsi dichiarare amore in quel modo tanto diretto e deciso lo faceva sentire fragile, impreparato, e grato alla sorte e ad Artù più di quanto sarebbe mai stato capace di dire.  
Non sapeva cosa ribattere e non disse nulla. Però si lasciò baciare.  
Fu appena uno sfiorarsi di labbra. Artù lo interruppe subito e sollevò una mano in un gesto eloquente. «Sei sempre così poco propenso all’umiltà, Merlino, bene, credo che tu per oggi possa abbandonarla del tutto. Forse non hai chiara qual è la natura del rimedio che quel tuo cervellino strambo ha trovato per evitare di appiccare un incendio ogni volta che ti spoglio, Gaius però l’ha studiata e ora sappiamo che ha dello straordinario. Gaius non aveva mai sentito parlare di un problema come il tuo, ma sul tipo di contro-incantesimo che hai messo in atto a Ealdor senza nemmeno accorgertene, invece, ci sono almeno un paio di esempi illustri sui suoi grossi tomi da ex-mago, così dice lui. A sentire il vecchio quello che il tuo potere mi tesse intorno è una magia protettiva del più alto livello possibile. Tutta l’energia vitale che viene dai tuoi sentimenti e dai miei e dal piacere di entrambi tu la incanali attraverso il mio nome per creare intorno al mio corpo una sorta di… è come un’armatura, ma impalpabile e invisibile, salvo che per il bagliore rosso che mi illumina la pelle. Non mi rende del tutto invulnerabile, ma ci va molto vicino. Gaius dice che finché il nostro nuovo legame rimane saldo e tu mi sei accanto anche fisicamente sarai sempre in grado di usare anche questo metodo per aiutarmi a… beh, tu sai che so difendermi, non sono una fanciulla bisognosa di un campione che la protegga, ma un guerriero non valuta alla leggera le possibilità offerte da un’armatura o da uno scudo, di qualunque foggia siano. Certo l’incantesimo si attiva solo se facciamo l’amore, ma non è affatto spiacevole come arrangiamento, anche se mi è stato insegnato che non si indulge nei piaceri di letto prima di un torneo o di una battaglia. Gaius comunque dice che il tuo incantesimo dura per diverse ore, ben dopo che ha smesso di essere visibile. Questo dovrebbe farti piacere. E dimostrarti che non mi stai stregando o facendo qualcosa di male. Vuoi solo prenderti cura di me, come hai sempre fatto, a modo tuo, anche se sei il servo più riottoso e meno puntuale che io abbia mai avuto.»  
Quando anche l’eco delle ultime parole di Artù si fu spento Merlino sospirò e si sentì come se un peso enorme gli fosse scivolato giù dalle spalle.  
Essere riuscito, prima a Ealdor e poi anche lì a Camelot, a trattenere il potere, imbrigliandolo perché non si accendesse nemmeno una scintilla e Artù non corresse nessun pericolo, gli era parso quasi un miracolo, ma per tutto il tempo Merlino aveva avuto comunque due cruci. Il primo e più importante era stato quello di non sapere con esattezza che effetti la sua magia stava avendo su Artù.  
Il secondo era un assillo più pratico: il principe ereditario di Camelot, il futuro re, successore di Uther Pendragon che aveva bandito la magia e perseguitato i maghi fin quasi a causarne l’estinzione, non poteva certo andarsene in giro per il castello con il corpo avvolto da un alone simile a una fiamma rovente e la pelle accesa da un bagliore rossiccio. Non era salutare. A Camelot si rischiava la testa per molto meno. E non era il pensiero di ciò che Uther avrebbe fatto a lui che terrorizzava Merlino, era la certezza che il re sarebbe stato implacabile perfino nei confronti del suo stesso figlio. Magari non avrebbe ucciso Artù – le fiamme del rogo le avrebbe destinate a Merlino – ma l’avrebbe punito e imprigionato e forse alla fine l’avrebbe perfino spezzato.  
Quindi se Merlino aveva ben capito a cosa serviva la pozione di Gaius…  
 

*

  
   
«Il siero distillato da Gaius dovrebbe aiutarci» disse Artù con convinzione. L’espressione prima commossa e poi interrogativa di Merlino non gli era sfuggita.  
Avrebbe voluto essere un uomo diverso, meno orgoglioso e testardo, capace di spiegare fino a che punto si sentiva toccato in maniera davvero profonda dalle implicazioni dell’incantesimo che Merlino aveva creato per proteggerlo.  
Non solo perché era una conferma di ciò che a volte Artù era stato troppo cieco per vedere: Merlino avrebbe davvero fatto qualunque cosa e pagato qualunque prezzo pur di sapere lui al sicuro.  
Anche solo quello era importantissimo per Artù. Odiava sentirsi debole o indifeso, bisognoso della protezione altrui, però era grato per tutte le volte che Merlino gli aveva salvato la vita, anche a rischio della propria. E sapeva riconoscere la lealtà e tenerla nel giusto conto. Merlino aveva, oltre al suo amore, anche la sua fiducia incondizionata, proprio perché, anche al di là dei sentimenti, gli era fedele come nessun altro.  
Ma non si trattava solo di quello. Artù avvertiva una strana fitta al centro del petto, dolorosa e nello stesso tempo dolcissima, al solo realizzare che la forza della magia protettiva di Merlino non era solo merito del giovane mago. Se era così potente era per via dei sentimenti di entrambi. Fino a quel punto erano legati. Tanto da poter usare perfino la passione, il desiderio, il bisogno che avevano anche fisicamente l’uno dell’altro, perché fosse la base da cui forgiare una corazza quasi invincibile.  
Ed era curioso che il potere di Merlino si dispiegasse a sua difesa proprio in un modo che ad Artù rendeva più facile capirne la portata e le implicazioni.  
Artù era un cavaliere, un uomo d’armi. Il linguaggio delle spade, degli scudi e dell’acciaio temprato gli era più familiare e comprensibile di quello dell’amore e del sentimento. Era più a suo agio tra daghe e elmi che nel ruolo del principe innamorato. Ma proprio per questo sapere che la mente di Merlino, d’istinto, dovendo trovare un rimedio al problema del fuoco, aveva ideato un qualcosa che funzionava un po’ come una cotta di maglia, rendeva Artù più che mai consapevole del fatto che Merlino lo amava. E lui ormai sapeva di provare verso Merlino lo stesso identico slancio.  
In quel momento gli sarebbe piaciuto dirlo, ma non trovava le parole ed era sempre stato capace di dimostrare ciò che sentiva più con i gesti che con i dialoghi. A Ealdor, paradossalmente, parlare d’amore era stato più facile.  
Merlino, però, meritava di comprendere la forza dei suoi sentimenti.  
Perciò prima di concludere la propria spiegazione, Artù chiuse una mano intorno alla sua nuca, lo attirò a sé e lo baciò con trasporto.  
Alla fine del bacio Merlino sorrideva. Artù  lo vide sfiorarsi le labbra con le dita. Sembrava incredulo e nello stesso tempo imbaldanzito.  
A lui venne da ridere e fu sul punto di prenderlo in giro, invece alla fine preferì restare serio. «Come ormai avrai immaginato la pozione serve solo a evitare che la mia pelle emani strani aloni e che io sembri avvolto nelle fiamme» disse e poi lasciò finalmente che il suo tono si facesse più leggero e addirittura insinuante e malizioso. «Anche il suo effetto dovrebbe essere di lunga durata e ne sono ben lieto, perché ora intendo giusto sperimentarne l’efficacia. Il che vuol dire che ho il fermo proposito di spogliarti e, una volta che sarò venuto a capo dei tuoi vestiti, mi libererò dei miei e mi prenderò tutto il tempo necessario per farti ammattire.»  
Merlino era rosso in viso, le gote roventi e la bocca spalancata senza che ne uscisse alcun suono.  
Artù festeggiò il manifestarsi del suo delizioso imbarazzo regalandogli una smorfia degna di quella di un gatto che avesse appena avvistato la preda. E fu per mera cattiveria, anche se innocua, che aggiunse: «Gaius dice che è ancora troppo presto perché io possa domandarti di ricambiare ogni mio gesto e chiederti di farmi almeno un paio di cosette molto specifiche. Ha suggerito che, se proprio vogliamo tentare alcuni nuovi giochini, lo facciamo mentre siamo circondati dall’acqua.»  
Gli occhi di Merlino erano appena diventati enormi come i piattelli decorati che alcuni cavalieri fissavano sulle spalle o alla cintura del loro usbergo.  
Artù lo trovava uno spettacolo a dir poco appagante. Però non scherzava affatto quando alla fine sentenziò che non era d’accordo con Gaius.  
«Non mi faresti mai del male. Te lo ripeto. Lo credo come credo che il giorno segue sempre la notte.»  
Sottolineò il concetto baciando di nuovo Merlino e questa volta indugiò più a lungo, con più aggressività, mentre iniziava davvero a spogliarlo.  
«Sapresti controllarti» gli soffiò sul viso, prima di mordergli il mento. Leccò un punto liscio sul suo collo, stuzzicò il lobo del suo orecchio e annuì, con la fronte premuta contro quella di Merlino. «Troveresti il modo per non mettermi in pericolo. Anche se ti chiedessi ciò che più desidero. Perfino se ti domandassi di usare quella tua boccaccia irriverente per farmi scordare chi dei due e il principe e costringermi a supplicare. E credo che te lo domanderò sul serio, Merlino, credo che lo farò davvero…»  
Si era aspettato ulteriore imbarazzo e forse, se avesse avuto modo di osservare meglio il viso di Merlino, che ora era troppo vicino al suo, avrebbe colto le tracce di quel tipo di pudore che trovava tanto divertente e perfino eccitante.  
Ma aveva ancora le labbra a pochi centimetri da quelle di Merlino e Merlino lo stupì mordendole e poi inumidendole con la punta della lingua.  
Il sangue prese subito a correre più veloce nelle vene di Artù, il suo cuore prese il ritmo di un tamburo di guerra, il suo desiderio divampò tutto in una volta, simile al tipo di incendio che Merlino presto avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi di evitare. Però non ci sarebbero state altre fiamme che quelle metaforiche del piacere. Sul punto Artù non nutriva alcun dubbio.  
Le sue dita corsero a slacciare il nodo del fazzoletto che Merlino portava sempre al collo e un attimo dopo la sua bocca cominciò a marchiargli la pelle.  
Artù spinse Merlino giù sul letto, lo inchiodò con tutto il proprio peso contro il materasso e continuò a baciargli la gola.  
«Inizia a recitare il tuo incantesimo, Merlino» disse roco e con la gola già fin troppo secca e riarsa. «Di il mio nome, risveglia la tua magia e i tuoi Dei, per me…» le sue dita stavano già sciogliere e sbrogliare il lacci delle braghe di Merlino. «Usa il potere e chiama il mio nome, Merlino, perché tra poco entrambi ne avremo davvero bisogno.»  
Poi il calore guizzante del sesso di Merlino chiuso con forza perfino eccessiva nel suo pugno gli fece scordare ogni cosa, perfino il pericolo che le cortine del letto prendessero fuoco di colpo.  
Merlino ansimava, ma proprio come Artù gli aveva chiesto, nel frattempo aveva preso a invocarlo. Salmodiava gemendo e le sillabe si spezzavano, mutavano, crepitavano come fiamme, in parte a causa dei gemiti che le intervallavano e in parte perché le trasformava il cambiare del linguaggio.  
Mentre accadeva Artù cercò di snebbiarsi il cervello il tanto sufficiente a osservarsi una mano. La pelle non brillava, né sul dorso né sul palmo. La pozione di Gaius stava funzionando.  
Artù sorrise, poi afferrò Merlino per un fianco e lo baciò quasi con violenza.  
Lo amava, lo desiderava tanto da perdere il senno e, finalmente, aveva modo di dimostraglielo in ogni modo. Niente e nessuno potevano più impedirglielo.  
   
   
 


End file.
